PossessTalia
by AmberPanda33
Summary: Itafox and Nekopan find an abandoned house in the woods and go exploring but what happens when it's not all what it seems. Rated T for mild language and violence. In this fic, German, Italy and Japan have animal forms along with their human forms. Germany is a snow tiger, Japan is a neko and Italy is a fox. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Possesstalia **

AN: alright so in this story we, the other two dingalings and I , decided what the hell, let's write another paranormal Hetalia fic with German, Japan, and Italy. Since apparently, according to the other two, I have an obsession with animal ears and tails on the guys, we made another animal fic (HetaHunt being the first animal fic) . We have Nekopan, Itafox and Gersnow (in this one german's a snow tiger and gersnow was the best possible name because parently my idea of gerger was just stupid. At least he's not a bull otherwise he'd be called gerbull (gerbil) ) anyway, have fun reading and please review once you're finished.

Summary: Itafox and Nekopan find an abandoned house in the woods and go exploring but what happens when it's not all what it seems. Rated T for mild language and violence

**chapter 1**

**Itafox**: *_walks through a quiet yet small town. He was happy that he didnt have to do any training because he skipped_* rawr-nyaaaa~ another day off for me~

***a shadow moves between the buildings, following after him***

**Itafox**: *_whistles_*

***the shadow follows him until he reaches the city limits, heading into a forest. Once itafox is in the forest, the shadow pounces him and something pushes him to the ground***

**Itafox**: RAAAWR!

**Shadow**: *_pins him down with smaller paws_* you baka, its just me, carm down.

**Itafox: **o-o get off me nekopan!

**Nekopan: ***_the small black cat looks at him_* not untir you terr me why you ditched training...again...you wournd berieve how rong it took me to get away and try to catch up with you. i wourndt be suprized if hes on our trair

**Itafox: **3 i didnt feel like it. i need a break anyway. *_pushes him off and stands again. walks away_*

**Nekopan: ***_follows after him_* and you dont think i feer the same way? but there are some things you just have to dear with. training is one of them

**Itafox: **his training i can handle just not all the time

**Nekopan: **that is true, i guess. where are you going anyway?

**Itafox: **i dunno

**Nekopan:***_rolls his eyes_* very herpfur. you've been warking for hours and have no desitnation in mind. *_sighs_* werr...it is better than training. its too nice of a day to train

**Itafox: **mmmmhm*_sees a old house_* ooooo~ *_walks towards it_*

**Nekopan: ***_follows after him_* *_thinks:_ a dark, more than likely abandoned house in the middle of the woods, what could possibly go wrong* *_goes into his human form_* itafox, i dont think it's a good idea to go in there

**Itafox: **why? seems harmless

**Nekopan: **-_- you creary dont know anything about horror. rure number 5: never go into a dark abandoned house in the woods, no matter what time of day

**Itafox: **oh come on nekopan just a quick look?

**Nekopan: **no *shakes head* its a bad idea

***suddenly it starts raining heavily***

**Itafox: **Rawr?!

**Nekopan: **nyaaa?! seriousry?! *_stands under part of the roof to remain dry. unfortunatly for him, there was a large tarp over a hole and the sudden downpour filled it with water quickly and it dropped on him, soaking him entierly_* -_-## go figure

**Itafox: ***_shakes head. walks to the front door and opens it. walks in_*

**Nekopan: **itafox, wait! *_shakes his head, water dripping from him_* *_sighs_* *_follows after him_* *_thinks_: if i dont follow him, he's only going to get into trouble*

**Itafox: ***_looks around_*

**Nekopan: ***_stands in one spot_* are you satisfied now? you got to come in here...*_looks around, not likeing how the aura of the house felt_*

**Itafox: ***_continues walking in_* you need to relax~

**Nekopan: **i am reraxed. i just dont rike how this is going to end up. its rike a horror video game

**Itafox: ** *_sighs_* you need to stop playing those ^^'

_*_**door slams shut and locks itself**_*_

**Nekopan: ***_jumps and spins around, trying to open the door_* geat...rocked tight...and now the game begins...

**Itafox: ***_shakes head_* your so paranoid

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him with a blank face_* you just dont know the rures of horror thats arr.

***suddenly a few bad chords from a piano echoed throughout the house***

**Nekopan: ***_tail frizzes_* *_thinks_: ghost, why does it have to be ghost?...please just let it be some crazy person that lives out here...please let it be someone who's alive* *_takes a step closer to itafox_*

***the house goes silent***

**Nekopan: ***_relaxes a bit_**_thinks_: maybe im just thinking to hard...(_laughs a bit_) my imagination must be getting the better of me*

**Itafox: ***_walks to where the music was playing_*

**Nekopan: ***_doesnt want to leave itafox alone but he didnt want to check out the noise either. he wouldnt admit that he was afraid of ghost...he just had a great dislike of them. he stayed where he was_*

**Itafox: ***_poked his head in a room and looks around. he didnt find anything interesting so he went back to nekopan_*

**Nekopan: **find anything?

**Itafox: **nope

**Nekopan: **then can we prease find a way out of here? i dont rike feering trapped rike this

**Itafox: **alright. *_looks around_* hm..*_looks at a busted window_* we could go through the busted window?

**Nekopan: ***_looks out the window_* i don think thats a good idea...*_points out the window. theres a large hole out the window where it looked like someone dug a trap_*

**Itafox: ***sweatdrops*

**Nekopan: **well what's over here? *_starts walking to a closed door_* maybe there's a back door we can get out

***the door was locked***

**Nekopan: ***_thinks_: in horror, locked doors are locked for a reason...but at the same time...what if its our only way out?* *_brings out his claws and contemplates picking the lock_*

***the door rattled against his claw***

**Nekopan: ***_quickly moves his hand away and stands back_* o_o yeah that's going to stay rocked

***the door handle stops as if it never moved or made a noise***

**Itafox: **O_O

**Nekopan: ***_moves back farther away from the door_* yeah im not going to open that

**Itafox: **Lemme try. *_walks towards the door and tries to open it_*

**Nekopan: **no baka dont!

***it doesn't budge***

**Itafox: **:I *_tries again_*

***it doesnt budge***

**Nekopan: **if a door is rocked, its for a reason. dont try to open it *_grabs him and pulls him away from the door_*

**Itafox: ***_moves his arm away_* :l

**Nekopan: **rets rook for another way out of here

**Itafox: **ok

**Nekopan: ***_sees some stairs to the second floor and a hallway to the other side of the house. he starts walking down the hallway_* *_thinks_: maybe there's another way out though the back*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

***in this hallway there were portraits of people in old attire but they're eyes looked like they were looking at them***

**Itafox: ***_looks at the paintings, then looks away_*

**Nekopan: ***_ignores the paintings. he tries to open any door they came across. most of them were locked and the one that he did open was a cleaning closet_*

**Itafox: ***_continues looking foward, trying to ignore the paintings_*

***a slight breeze blew around their ankles as they continued walking***

**Itafox: ***_shivered_*

**Nekopan: ***_shivers but continues moving forward_* this ord hourse probabry has many drafts in it. *_walks into what he assumes is the living room_*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

**Nekopan: ***_theres another small room in the back so he walks in there as soon as he walks in the door shuts behind him, leaving itafox out in the other room. the room goes pitch black and the door is locked when he pulls on it_*

**Itafox: **!O~O!

**Nekopan: ***_pounds on the door in the dark_* get me out of here! *_he feels very Closterphobic_*

**Itafox: ***_pulls on the door, but it didnt open_* !

***a disembodied breath came from behind nekopan***

**Nekopan: ***_stops pounding on the door, knowing that its not going to help him. he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down...that is until he feels the breath on his neck_* o_O ...*_thinks_: dont turn around...dont turn around...*

***a small whisper followed after the breathe but it couldn't be deciphered***

**Nekopan: ***_ears twitch to catch the voice but he couldn't hear what it was saying_* i-itafox? i-i dont think...im a-arone in here...*_keeps his gaze at the door_*

**Itafox: ***_stays quiet as he thinks_*

**Nekopan: **itafox? prease terr me you're stirr there...

**Itafox: **im still here.

***several voices whisper behind him and start touching the back of his head and neck leaving a cold breeze on his skin***

**Nekopan: **prease dont reave...*_feels them touching_* NYAAAAAA! STOP TOUCHING MEEEEEE! *_shivers at the cold touch, feeling like the water on him was freezing. he could see his breath..even in the dark_* *_thinks_: dont turn around, dont trurn around.*

**Itafox: ***_looks around to see he could use something to open the door, but he couldn't find_ anything* ..

***a voice clearly stood out from all of whispers*** Nekopan...

**Nekopan: ***_shivers* *thinks_: TT^TT its never good when they know your name* *_whispers_* im not turning around...

***suddenly a huge force pushed him and tumbled out of the door***

**Nekopan: **NYA! *_hits the door and it breaks, making him fall though it and onto itafox_* oww...

**Itafox: **RAAAAWR!

**Nekopan: ***_sits up and gets off of him_* s-sumimasain... something pushed me

**Itafox: ***stands up*

**Nekopan: ***_stands up too_* there is something in this house...and more than one...*_shivers_*

*_the door that nekopan fell through was in it's original state, complete and standing still against the wall_*

**Nekopan: ***_tail frizzes out again_* that is not naturar...we have to get out of here and fast

**Itafox: ***_looks at the door. Then looks away_* yeah...

**Nekopan: ***_goes to leave the room, heading back down the hallway_* maybe we can find something to break the front door down being we know that way we can get out of

***as they walk down the hallway something was amiss. there was no pictures but the outlining of them still remained***

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

**Nekopan: ***_ignores the pictures again, making his way quickly to the front door_*

**Itafox: ***_continues to follow_*

*_as they reach to the front door the portraits lay against the door and the eyes of people stare back at them_*

**nekopan**: *_looks at the portraits, not likeing how the eyes seemed to follow their every movement. he gentily picked them up to move them aside_*

***but they quickly went back guarding the door and continued staring at them with their soulless painted eyes***

**Itafox**: *_sweatdrops_*

**nekopan**: *_sweatdrops_* werr, i guess we're not getting out this way either...

**itafox: **theres always the window..

**nekopan: ***_nods_* just be careful of the trap below

**itafox: **You're not gonna take that way?

**Nekopan: **i wirr im just terring you to be carefur. i'rr forrow right behind you

**Itafox: **ok. *_turns and walks to the window_*

***as itafox got closer and closer to the window he realized that the forest that surrounded the house was gone and the ground was gone everything was black***

**Itafox: **O_O w-w-wha..

**Nekopan: **_*is quiet_*

**?: **Never...leave *_several whispers echoed throughout the room_* no...escape...stay...FOREVER!

**Itafox: **O_O!

**Nekopan: **i tord you we werent arone!

**Itafox: ***_trembles_*

***the whispers begin laughing***

**Nekopan: ***_stands closer to itafox, covering his ears_*

**?: **New...friends...prey...meat...pets...toys *_the whispers echoed_*

**Nekopan: ***_shivers a bit, keeping his ears covered. he can still hear them though, and he didnt like it_*

***suddenly something grabs itafox by the shirt and yanks him up into the air***

**Nekopan: **itafox! *has to jump to reach him and even then he can barely touch him*

***a force pushed nekopan back causing him to land on the stairs hard on his back while itafox continues to rise higher and higher***

**Itafox: **Wah! O~O

**Nekopan: **nyaa! *_tries to get back up but the force was holding him down*_ itafox!

**?: **no...good...*_a deep voice growled and suddenly itafox was thrown towards the window making him crash threw it and out into the black abyss_*

**Itafox: **AHHHHH!

**Nekopan: **itafox!

***nekopan started to get dragged up the stairs quickly by his arm and into the darkness of the house***

**Nekopan: **noo! ret me go! *_grabs onto the rail but it rips him off of it. he vanishes in the darkness of the house_*

**meanwhile...**

***as itafox was thrown out into the black abyss he finds himself unharmed on the ground away from the house***

**Itafox: **...*_stands up_* ..*_looks around_* ..

***the surroundings around him was normal and the house stood there lifeless and empty as if he and nekopan never stepped into it***

**Itafox: **...nekopan..? *_looks at the house_* ..oh..hes still in there! *_rushes to the front door and yanks it open_*

***but all there was was a staircase that remained and everything else was crumbled***

**Itafox: **...*_walks in_* ..N-nekopan..?

***no answer from him***

**Itafox: **..*_calls for him again_*

***still no answer. the only sound itafox heard was his own voice***

***itafox's voice echoed in ruined house but all that replied was falling ceiling pieces hitting the floor and the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the pile of rubble of stone in the house***

**Itafox: **...*_walks upstairs. still calling him_*

***when he reached the top step there was no hallways or just a plain view of the backyard that was overgrowing with weeds and grass***

**Itafox: ***_widens eyes_* ...what happened...here.. *_rushes back downstairs and stops when he reached the last step. thinks_*...i dont know what to do..where could he be?

**?: ***_suddenly a low rumble comes from the front door and a white and black cat with piercing blue eyes stood there with soaking wet fur_*

**Itafox: ***_stares at the cat_* ..

**?: *****the tiger looked back at itafox with piercing blue eyes and it growled lightly as its tail was swishing back and forth lightly***

**Itafox: **O_O oh...gersnow..

**Gersnow: **Don't you dare oh gersnow me Itafox. You and Nekopan are in big trouble *_he growled_*

**Itafox: **O_O i-im sorry, d-dont blame nekopan, he came to get me! and..i dont know where he is because something happened..and..

**Gersnow: ***_he roared_* SILENCE! *_he morphed into his human form and walked closer to him and grabbed him by the shirt_* You've skipped training once again and i'm this close *_he has his fingers a little far apart_* to send you crawling through my hazardous obstacle course and vill force you to continue no matter how much it hurts. *_he growled and his tail flicks back and forth_*

**Itafox: ***ears flatten* i-i dont want to do that..!

**Gersnow: **Vell then start showing up to training and you von't do it *_he drops him to the floor_*

**Itafox: ***_stands back up_*

**Gersnow: ***_he walked away from him with his tail swishing here and there and his ears lightly turning_* Now vhere is Nekopan? I can smell him so strongly but he isn't around the house. Vhere did you hide him Itafox? *_he turns to look at him with his piercing blue eyes_*

**Itafox: **i didnt hide him! im looking for him too

**Gersnow: **Vhat do you mean you are looking for him too? Your scents are intertwined together vhile i vas searching for you. How can he possibly not be vith you vhen I can smell him so clearly.'

**Itafox: **i dunno *_explains what happened_*

**Gersnow: ***_a low growl comes from his throat as he walks back and forth across the cracked floor a few minutes later_* That doesn't make sense. You say that the house vas perfectly fine vhen you entered but vhen you couldn't escape because something was preventing you and there vere vhispers of ghosts you say...and you vere thrown out the vindow even though the house vas surrounded by a black veil of some sorts...but vhen you entered the house again it vas like this...that's sounds ridiculous.

**Itafox: **it kinda does but its true

**Gersnow: **Then vhy can't I see anything then Itafox? Vhy isn't there any "ghosts" vhispering?

**Itafox: **I dont know!

**Gersnow: **Vell I think you hallucinating this vhole idea of ghosts and Nekopan disappearing. You've been in the rain to long and the vater is finally getting to your head. I say you should go home and rest before you conjure something else up that may harm you. *_he valks out the door into the rain and morphs into his tiger form_*

**Itafox: **But im not- *_sighs*_ ..why doesn't he believe me.

...

**3 days later**

**Gersnow: ***_prowls around his training obstacle course while lifting his head up here and there as if nekopan would finally pop by but he was getting more worried by the minute_* * _thinks_: what if itafox was right about that house and nekopan disappeared inside of it...but i still don't believe that he can just disappear just like that and the house was completely normal and was able to walk through safely...i don't know* *_he shakes his head while his tail twitches and his ears were flat against his head_*

I guess i just have to go back to that house and see for myself *_he sighs and runs off towards the direction of that abandoned ruined house._ _once he finally arrives there he morphs into his human form and doesn't see anything different about the house_*

**Itafox: *** _was behind him_* Gersnow?

**Gersnow: ***_He quickly turns around with his claws ready tp attack but when he saw Itafox he retracts them_* Vhat are you doing here Itafox?

**Itafox: **i came here to find nekopan again. what are you doing here?

**Gersnow: **Doubting my thoughts *_he mumbles as he stares at the house with crossed arms and his tail fizzed_*

**Itafox: **you finally decide to believe me huh

**Gersnow: **I only believe vhat i see.

**Itafox: ***shrugs*

**Gersnow: ***_he walks up the front steps towards the opened door and peers inside but everything vas still the same_*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

***right after they walked in, the door slammed shut behind them, locking itself***

**Itafox: ***_stays calm_*

**Gersnow: *** _looks at the door and pushes on it slightly_* Just the vind and probably some lock down mechanism that the house had vhen it vas up and running.

**Itafox: **its not a machanical house gersnow, we're not alone..

***as they look around, the house slowly starts to look like it did a few days before. broken parts fixed themselves, holes in the celling became filled and carpeting covered the floors***

**Itafox: ***_walks ahead_*

**nekopan**: *_walks out of the door that was locked the last time itafox was there. he looked extremely pale and like he got into a fight he shouldn't have. his clothes were torn and dirty and he was barefooted. as he walked past them, not even noticing if they were there or not, he left a trail of bloody footprints_*

**gersnow: *** _quickly turned his head as he heard movement and spotted nekopan_* Nekopan, hold it right there *_he put his hand on his shoulder_*

**nekopan: ***_stops but doesnt turn around. he stays quiet_*

**itafox: ***_looks back. turns_* nekopan! *_walks towards him_*

**gersnow: **Vhere have you been *_he growls_* and vhy are so filthy? *_he studies him and notices the bloody footprints_* Vhat?

**Itafox: ***_looks at the floor and sees a bloody trail. looks at the room where the trail started. walks towards the door and looks inside_*

***the room the itafox was looking into was nothing more than a brick wall with a door in front of it***

**Nekopan: ***_keeps his back to him. still says nothing. after a moment, he removes gersnow's hand from his shoulder and continues walking_*

**Itafox: **... *_turns around_*

**Gersnow: **Don't you valk away from me Nekopan! I'm talking to you! *_he turns him around and growls at him_* Now answer me dammnit!

**Itafox: ***_stares at nekopan_* ..*_thinks_: hes so pale..why..*

**Nekopan: ***_grabs his hand and twist it upwards, pushing gersnow to his knees*_ do not touch me *_hes using so much force that he's about to break gersnow's arm_*

**Gersnow: *** _growls and hisses as he felt his arm about to snap_* Let go Nekopan *_he growls_*

**Nekopan: ***_easily tosses him aside.*_ im not reaving... *_he turns back around and continues walking off, seeming to disappear in the shadows of another room_*

**Gersnow: ***_he crashes into one of the staircase pillars and falls to the floor_*

***after he hit the floor, soft but creepy music began to fill the house***

**Itafox: **_*thinks_: whats going on with him...? ok...think itafox..think..* *_thinks to himself_* ..

**Gersnow: *** _growls and his tail fluffs out and twitches madly as he stands back up on his feet_* Nekopan you are so going to get it vhen I get my hands on you! *

***theres no reply from nekopan. the music does get a little louder though***

**Gersnow: **Enough vith this racket and show yourself Nekopan! I know your just being a coward! Now come out and talk to me right now!

*_the music suddenly stops as gersnow gets punched in the face, knocking him backwards_*

**Gersnow: ***_he gets back up quickly_* Is that all you got Nekopan! Attacking from the shadows so you can hide your cowardice face! *_he spits out blood from his mouth while his tail wags to and fro_*

**Nekopan: **who said i was hiding? *_stands right in front of him, grinning evily_* shadows are to be used when deemed necessary. did you not say to take the enemy by surprise?

**Gersnow: ***_he growls and slashes at him with his claws while kicking his feet from underneath him_*

**Nekopan: ***_easily moves out of the way of both attacks. he counter attacks with a strong kick to his_ side*

**Gersnow**_**: **__*he blocks it with both hands and throws him upwards by the leg*_

**Itafox: ***_is still thinking. then he stopped, receving his final answer_* ...

**Gersnow: ***_then quickly throwing him across the room_*

**Nekopan: ***_flips around and moves from the wall. he lands on his feet on the floor. he_ _smirks_* is that arr you've got? i've seen itafox fight better on a bad day

**Gersnow: ***_he growls and bares his sharp teeth while twitching his tail madly and hunching his shoulders forward all the while keeping his blue eyes on nekopan's_*

**Itafox: ***_quickly moves in front of gersnow with his arm reaching out to block any of his attacks_*

**Gersnow: **Vhat are you doing Itafox! Move!

**Nekopan: ***_stands still, looking at itafox_* what do you want, itafox?

**Itafox: ***_doesnt move_* ..Go to where ever you need to go "nekopan".

**Gersnow: **VHAT! *_he growls_*

**Nekopan: **i see. very werr then. *_turns and heads upstairs_*

**Itafox: ***_waits for him to go all the way up. he turns back to gersnow_*

**Gersnow: **Are you out of your mind Itafox! *_he growls_*

**Itafox: **..Shut up. And listen.

**Gersnow: ***_he growls and picks him up by the_ _shirt_* Give me one good reason vhy i should listen to you!

**Itafox: ***_stays calm_* Because i have more information then you do about the situation we're in right now.

**Gersnow: **And vhat vould that be itafox *_he tightens his hold on his shirt_*

**Itafox: **O~O let go of me first!

**Gersnow: **i vill let go if you tell me vhat you mean. *_he stares up at him with his cold blue eyes_*

**Itafox: ***_ears flatten and sighs_* ok. First off, that wasnt nekopan.

**Gersnow: **Vhat do you mean that vasn't nekopan? *_he shakes him a little_* He vas standing right in front of me in the flesh.

**Itafox: **Thats not what i meant! Stop shaking me~!

**Gersnow: **Then explain. *_he growls getting impatient_*

**Itafox: **When it was just me and nekopan here, he felt some aura around us. And he was most certainly right about it. Like i told you 3 days ago, there are ghost here. When me and nekopan tried to get out of here,

**Gersnow: **Ghosts are NOT real Itafox! *_he cuts him off_*

**Itafox: **LET ME EXPLAIN! A lot of paranormal things were happening! the eyes in paintings were watching us, the doors shutting and locking by themselves! IF YOU WERE HERE YOU WOULD KNOW! How do you think the front door closed and shut by itself?! How do you think the music was playing?! And i wouldn't jump out a window for no good reason!

**Nekopan: **oh so you'd jump out of a window for no reason today then? *_ is standing behind them, his usually brown eyes are very dark and emotionless_*

**Itafox: ***_looks at nekopan_*

**Gersnow: ***_growls at nekopan and slowly lowers itafox to the floor_*

**Nekopan: ***_smiles darkly_* if its a window jump you wish, *_stands aside, revealing the broken glass window that had the large hole outide of it_* then use this one.

**Itafox: **...

**Gersnow: *** _let's go of itafox and quickly grabs nekopan by his collar and lifts him up and shakes him_* Vhat the hell are you thinking!

**Itafox: ***_shakes head of dissaprovment_* ..

**Nekopan: ***_he laughs darkly before glaring at him. he hits gersnow upside the head, making him let go*_ i thought i tord you not to touch me

**Gersnow: ***_he growls and lets him go_* I don't care if you did tell me but trying to attempt a friend's life is below the belt! And you certainly not a friend, demon. *_he growls while his tail fluffs out once again and stands still_* The nekopan i know does not simply throw or thinks about ending a friends life!

**Itafox: **O_O -_-# *_tail frizzes in anger. thinks_: ora mi credi?! (now you believe me?!)*

**Gersnow: **Vho are you and vhat have you done to nekopan! *_he growls as his claws extend on both of his hands_*

**Nekopan: ***_smiles evily_* ah, i see. my mistake. i'rr have to keep that in mind. too bad rearry. i wourd have riked this game to go on a bit ronger.

**Gersnow: **Oh no you von't! You give him back this instant demon!

**Itafo: ***_crosses arms and stays quiet_*

**Nekopan: ***_continues to smile_* i dont think so. i happen to rike this body, werr arr but this stupid accent of his. other than that. i happen to rike him. i courdnt berieve how fun it was to take him over, though it did take a whire before he gave in.

**Gersnow: *** _growls_*

**Nekopan: ***_laughs_* and he thought your training was hard!

**Gersnow: **_* smiles and changes into his animal form and strides up the stairs and into the darkness_*

**Itafox: **-_-;

**Nekopan: ***_smirks then turns his attention to itafox_* how about some fun, itafox? i wonder how rong you can stand seeing your friend suffer

***suddenly a record player starts playing a gospel speech***

**Nekopan: ***_demon laughs*_ bitch prease, you think that is going to herp you? not this time

*_suddenly the gospel music turns demonic and holds nekopan down_*

**Itafox: ***_looks at nekopan and tilts head_* ...

**nekopan**: *_laughs, brushing off the music_* doesnt give up easy, this one

*_looks back at itafox_* now, back to what i've been so rudery interrupted for itafox. i want to see how rong you're wirring to see your friend suffer. i've put this boy though herr and back again. and hes taken it and has deart with it quite nicery. however, how much can you stand to see him suffer? if i reave his body, how much pain do you think he'd be abre to stand right now? the onry reason he can take it is because of me. if i was to reave him, even for a moment, how roud to you think he'd scream? *_smiles demonically_*

**Itafox: ***_crosses arms and glares with a calm look_* Very loud. I would feel very guilty indeed.. Even in those dull eyes, i can see that he's in a lot of pain..

**Nekopan: **you say that with such a carm face. *_walks over to the window and breaks off a large piece of glass_* i wonder how much he rearry means to you

**Itafox: ***_widens eyes_* ..

**Nekopan: ***_smiles_* rets start with something smarr...*_stabs himself in the leg with the glass. he shows no reaction to it. he pushes the glass to the bone before pulling it out_*

**Itafox: **DONT DO THAT!

**Nekopan: **oh rearry. what about this then? *_stabs the glass into his left shoulder and cuts it down his arm a little ways. again he shows no emotion to it_*

**Itafox: **OK OK OK YOU MADE YOU POINT JUST...stop it already! *_has a worried look_* ..

_nekopan_: *_steps in front of itafox, twirling the glass shard in his hand_* and what if i dont want to? *_opens his shirt, showing him all sorts of cuts and gashes all over his body, half of which were getting infected_* these are just some of the suvinears that he's going to have once i reave his body. What's a few more?

**Itafox: ***_stares at the cuts and covers mouth. trembles**steps back_*

**Nekopan: ***_smiles_* its be no different taking his hand rike his *_holds his wrist_* and snapping it like a twig *_bends it backwards and breaks it_* broken bones, infection, cuts, he's taking a rot of damage... and each time i hurt him out here, i can hear him scream in here..*_taps his head_*

**Itafox: ***_moves hand away from my mouth and looks away. thinks_* ..

**Nekopan: ***_takes another step closer to him_* but hearing him cry in pain wont be nearry as fun as hearing him scream to reave you arone. *_lightly runs the glass shard down itafox's cheek_* hearing the two of you cry out wirr be entertaining

**Itafox: ***_closes one eye, continues to step back_*

**Nekopan: **werr...what do you say to that? *_steps closer to him, making him hit a wall. he pushes the glass deeper into his cheek, starting to cut him*_

**Itafox: **Tch! *grabs onto his wrist and tries to pul it back*

**Nekopan: ***_keeps pushing the glass into him, starting to cut down his cheek_* hm. wanting to put up a fight? werr. whatever you wish to do. i wirr stirr hear you both in pain in the end

**Itafox: ***_think_s: i cant fight with this demon like this...i dont want to hurt nekopan either...and i dont want to be injured enough to die..what should i do..?* *_continues to try to pull his wrist_*

**Nekopan: ***_knocks his hand away and slashes at his cheek, leaving a deep cut. then he stabs the glass into itafox's hand, pinning it to the wall_* werr, what are you going to do now?

**Itafox: ***_tries not to scream. the left side of his bangs cover his left eye, while the other stares at him, grinning his teeth_* ...

**Nekopan: **what a scary face for a rittre guy rike you. it doenst match your personarity at arr. *_punches him in the face, hitting his cut_*

**Itafox: ***_gets hit and does nothing_*

**Nekopan: ***_punches him again_* hm. maybe it'rr take a bit ronger to break you than i thought. oh werr. we have prenty of time

**Itafox: ***_does nothing_*

**Nekopan: ***_moves a bit and punches him in the stomach a few times_*

**Itafox: ***_widens eyes_* ACK-! *grins teeth*

**Nekopan: ***_breaks some of the glass off from his hand and stabs him in the leg with it_*

**Itafox: ***_bites tounge, trying not to scream_* ..

**Nekopan: ***_rips out the glass and stabs him again in the same spot_*

**Itafox: ***_Kicks him back with other leg. when he did that, he removed the glass from his hand and from his leg_*

**Nekopan: ***_smriks_* is that rearry arr you've got? *_gets kicked but isnt effected by it_*

**Itafox: **I have..no intention on fighting..i know..damn well im not strong enough to fight...a demon..

***suddenly a major force hits nekopan in the side causing him to fall on the floor and then gersnow whipped some kind of liquid at him which left nekopan's body to steam a little***

**Nekopan: ***_coughs_* its cord as herr. is hory water the best you've got? *_stands up and lets the water drip off him_* Christianity's got nothing one me. try again

**Gersnow: **That wasn't holy water dumpkophf

**Nekopan: **oh? werr whatever it is, its cord.

**Itafox: *** _silently runs upstiars_*

**Gersnow: **Good *_he turns around quickly and runs down the left hallway_*

**Nekopan: **hm. a distraction was it? *_stands up and walks calmly after gersnow_*

**Gersnow: *** _enters a kitchen of some sorts for there and he quickly hides behind the counter and searches through the bottom drawers_* Vhere is it? I know there should be some here

**Nekopan: ***_walks into the room not too long after him. he smirks and stands in the doorway_* whatever you're rooking for i doubt you'rr find it. there's nothign in this house to remove a demon. this is my domain, why wourd i have something here for your advantage?

**Gersnow: ***_he finds what he was looking for and quickly takes a one and out and starts striking it against the box_*

***a strong force knocked the box away from him, scattering its contents all over***

**Gersnow: **_*he looks at it and takes a couple into his hands before throwing a cast iron pan at nekopan before running back out into the hallway_*

**Nekopan: ***dodges the pan and walks after him again*

**Gersnow: *** _continues to run down the hallway until he takes a right turn into a room where it had white cloths over furniture and mirrors* *he searches about in the room* come on there's got to be something *he throws the cloths off and looks underneath the furniture. he finds some old paper underneath a stand and he grabs at it and stands up quickly_* this will do *_he pants while his ears twitch continuously_*

**Nekopan: ***_stands behind him_* its hoperess. you have no way to defeat me

**Gersnow: *** _jumped over the furniture while picking up the cloth off of it and throwing at him before running out of the room again_*

**Nekopan: ***_tosses it aside and walks out of the room, laughing_* run, snow puss, run. You're running out of ideas

**Gersnow: ***_thinks_: more like i have one in mind bastard* *_he runs down the hallway and goes down through the hallway and back out into the entrance and runs to the other side of the house and tries to open the door that nekopan and itafox tried to open but it was locked so he kicked it down. he goes into it and finds himself in a old fashioned office. he goes behind a desk and tries to look for something to write with. he opens a drawer and finds a quill but nothing else. so he opens the other drawers and but finds nothing. he growls in frustration_*

**Nekopan: ***_moves though the house, hearing gersnow growl. he smirks_* i wonder what itafox is up to. *_starts walking to go find him_* i wasn't finished with him yet

**meanwhile...**

**itafox: *** _was in a small room. he was looking around the room to find anything that would answer some of his questions. Then he sees a torn up paper on the table. he picked it up and read it_* ...Well..this covers half of it..

**nekopan: ***_walks though the halls upstairs, locking doors as he walked past them. he smirked. it wouldnt take long until he locked the two of them in seperate rooms_*

**itafox: ***_looks back at the door, then back at the letter* _..hm..*_he sets it down and opens drawers, trying to look for more letters. Sadly he didn't find any. he turns and walks to the door. then he runs towards it and kicks it open. He looked both ways and walked down the hall_*

**nekopan: **rooking for something? *_is standing behind him. he had only just locked that door_*

**itafox: ***_quickly turns and steps back_* Well you could say some"one"

**nekopan: **werr you courd try to get him back. but you wont succeed. *_takes a step towards him_*

**itafox: ***_takes one big step back, then reaches his arm out, motioning him to stop_* Not Nekopan. The one using his body at the moment.

**nekopan: ***_stands in front of him_* and what makes you think i'rr risten to you?

**Itafox: **I just want to ask some questions, nothing more.

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him_* you're serious...*_sighs_* fine. ask away. you get 3 questions. after that i'm going to kirr you.

**Itafox: **Fair enough. *_puts arm down_* When me and nekopan first arrived here, were you the one whispering "dont leave, stay forever"?

**Nekopan: **no. that wasnt me. there are a coupre of chirdren's spirit here. they're always trying to get peopre to stay and be firends with them. they do a good job of trapping peopre though. makes it easy to catch my vessre

**Itafox: **mmhmm...So..*_takes out a letter_* you didn't write this letter that i found in the room you locked me in?

**Nekopan: **what retter? this house was inhabbited for several years. its been empty for the last 80 years so i wourdnt be suprized if there was a retter or two rying around

**Itafox: **mmhm...*_he looks at nekopan, but not directly at him. he saw gersnow behind him, holding a pan_* ..whats a cast iron pan look like?

**Nekopan: ***_raises an eyebrow_* are you serious?

**Gersnow: *** _hits him in the back of the head causing him to go down unconscious_*

**Nekopan: ***_hits the floor, going out before he even landed_*

**Gersnow: ***_ grabs him by the stomach and hoists him over his shoulder_* Ve need to get out of here and quick.

**Itafox: ***_nods_*

**Gersnow: ***_he quickly went down the hallway and down the stairs_* Try the door itafox.

**Itafox**: *_rushes downstairs and to the door and kicks it down, surprised that it opened this time. He thinks that it must have been the demon keeping them there._*

**Gersnow: *** _runs out the door with nekopan bouncing slightly up and down on his shoulder_* Lets go itafox. ve need to take this demon out of nekopan before he vakes up

**Itafox: **right. *_runs also_*

**Gersnow: **Vhere does nekopan live maybe something can help us take this demon out of him. vhen ve get to his house*

**Itafox: **I think he lives a few miles away from here

**Gersnow: **ok *_he runs faster, knowing that their lives depended on it and they came across a tokyo style house with a gate in front of it* _Is that it_ *he points to it_*

**Itafox: **yeah

**Gersnow: ***_he stops in front of it and pushes on the gate but doesnt open_* Is there any other entrance besides this one?

**Itafox: ***_thinks_* ...There's a door that leads to the attic. *_runs to the other side of the house_*

**Gersnow: **_*he follows_*

**Itafox: ***_stops in front of a door. he opens both doors but it doesnt open. he gets growls and jumps on it, breaking the lock and the doors. he falls in and lands on his feet_*

**Gesnow: **Quickly ve need something to tie him down vith and make it strong

**Itafox: **Okay! But come down here! I found the door out of here and its open! hurry up! *_he shouts_*

**Gersnow: ***_he follows and thinks_* he's getting a little bossy...

(A.N. We apologize in advace if this next segment is wrong. For the most part we just guessed using a bit of knowledge that we had. If we're wrong we're sorry.)

**Itafox: ***_waits for him. when he seems him he quickly runs out of the basement and runs to nekopan's room. he looked around to find what he needed. he found the prayer beads on his table and picked it up. He looked in his drawers to find the other thing he needed_*

**Gersnow: *** _looks around the room and notices something in the nekopan's closet_* Itafox what's that? *_he points to it_*

**Itafox: ***_he looks at gersnow then at the closet_* ..*_walks to the closet and sees a box_* Hm? *_picks the box up and opens it. he found spell tags_* spell tags. just what i need! *_he looks in the closet and sees some rope. he picks that up and walks away from the closet_* ok set him down

**Gersnow: *** _takes the rope from him and lies nekopan down onto his bed and quickly ties the rope around his arms and waist where if he tries to escape the rope tightens on him_. _he sits on top of him for extra measure_* quickly give me one of his spell tags or vhatever you call them

**Itafox: ***gives him the spell tags*

**Nekopan: ***groans a bit, his eyes slowly opening*

**Itafox: **gersnow get away from him

**Gersnow: ***_he places the spell tag on his forehead and holds him down_* Itafox the beads!

**Itafox: ***tosses it to him*

**Gersnow: ***_he catches it and ties it around his wrist_* Demon I command you to leave this body at once! *_he places his hand firmly onto the spell tag_*

**Nekopan: ***_eyes open, glaring at gersnow_* first you hit me in the head with a pan and now you're trying this?! *_shakes a little from pain, it slowly starting to work. he goes to say something else but the spell tag on his forehead started to glow brightly. he screamed in pain. as he did, a black mist came out of nekopan's body. once the mist was out of him, nekopan fell back to the bed, out once more*_

**Demon: **_ *the shapeless demon glared at them with red eyes_* you fools think you can defeat me?! you thought wrong! *_goes like its going to try to possess itafox now_*

**Gersnow: **I don't think so *_he stands in front of itafox with the other spell tag and wraps the prayer beads around both their wrists_*

**Itafox: ***_stares at the black mist, then at nekopan_*

**Demon: **then i'll take you on like this! *_objects around the room start moving towards them, getting thrown at them_*

**Gersnow: **Itafox *_he whispers as he dodges the objects and knocks them away_* I'm going to throw you at the black mist with the spell tag in hand and i vant you to throw at it. then quickly get out of the vay ok. are you ready?

**Itafox: **_*nods_*

**Gersnow: ***_he slides the prayer beads onto his wrist and slips the spell tag into his hand while he quickly grabs his hand and spins him quickly for momentum and then throws him at the blackmist_*

**Demon: *** _makes a move like its going to absorb itafox_*

**Gersnow: **throw it now itafox!

**Itafox: ***throws the tag at the mist then aims to the bed and falls there*

**Demon: ***_the spell tag hits the demon. it screaks in pain as the tag absorbed the demon. once the tag had complete absorbed the demon it turned black then caught on fire and burned until nothing remained. within seconds, ashes fell to the floor_*

**Itafox: ***_he gets off the bed and quickly runs out the room to look for a first aid kit_*

**Gersnow: **Vell that takes care of that. *_he grins and his tail wags like mad but when he looks at nekopan his smile disappears. he goes over to him and extends a claw and tears off the rope_*

**Nekopan: ***his arms move a little, falling to the bed, but he doesn't move otherwise*

**Gersnow: *** kneels down and puts his ear on his chest while his tail twitches. then he quickly puts his middle and forefinger on his vein on his neck*

**Nekopan: *** is breathing and his heartbeat is strong*

**Gersnow: **vell he's in healthy condition but the cuts need to be cleaned

**Itafox: ***_comes back with the first aid kit. he sits beside nekopan and starts working on his wounds_*

**Nekopan: ***his ears twitch a little when some of the deeper wounds were touched*

**Gersnow: *** _transforms into his animal form and strolls out of the room_*

**Itafox: *** _finishes cleaning his wounds, then starts bandaging them_*

**Nekopan: ***_lightly touches his hand_* itafox?

**Itafox: ***_blinks_* nekopan..your awake..

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him, his eyes half open_* are you rear...or another irrusion?

**Itafox: ***_shakes head and finishes bandaging his wounds_*

**Nekopan: ***_tries to keep his gaze on him_* if your fake...then prease...stop...i cant take it anymore...i cant stand to see you two die in front of me with nothing i do be abre to herp you...i cant terr the difference between whats rear and whats not anymore...i just want to wake up.

**Gersnow: *** _comes back into the room and growls lightly as he steps over to the ashes_*

**Itafox: **Nekopan i am real...the demon is gone.

**Nekopan: **but how do i know? the others were so convincing too. it arr was rear.

**Itafox: ***_ears flatten_* ...i if i wasn't real i wouldn't have wrapped you up.

**Gersnow: *** _transformed into his human form and walks into the closet and brings back a small urn with japanese calligraphy all over it as well as a small hand duster and pan. he walks over to the ashes and starts sweeping them into the urn. after he finishes sweeping them into the urn he puts the lid on top of it and takes the prayer beads off itafox's wrist without him noticing and wraps it around the urn and sealed spell tags onto it for extra measure. he picks up the urn and heads out of the room once more_*

**Nekopan: ***_ears flatten as he covers his eyes with his hands_* i dont know...i dont know...trickery isnt something new now...to do somthing nice...then watch as you die horribry...i cant bare it anymore!

**Itafox: **nekopan..*_has nothing else to say. he moves his hand away from his eyes and looks at him directly_* calm down..everythings fine. Its over..no ones going to die..Your free..

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him, his eyes full of pain. then he looks away and says nothing more_*

**Gersnow: **Itafox let him have his rest he's going to need it * _stands in the doorway_*

**Itafox: ***_he looks at gersnow, then at nekopan. he picks up the first aid and walks out_*

**Gersnow: ***_steps aside for itafox and then looks back at nekopan with his tail twitching and slowly slides the door close to his room_*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Itafox: **_* goes to put the first aid kit back wherever he got it from. when he put it away, he sighed and looked at the floor. thinks_: all this because i skipped training went in the house when nekopan told me not to...* *_he touched his forehead and shook his head a little_* ..

**Gersnow: ***_ walks away from the room and grabs the urn that he left on a shelf and walks past itafox with determination in his eyes_*

**Itafox: ***_ looks at gersnow_* where are you going with that?

**Gersnow: *** _continues walking out of the house as he says_* somewhere no one could find it

**Itafox: ***_he looks away and looked at his hand, noticing the wound that was there. it was discoloring, meaning it was getting infected. he quickly took the first kit out again, sat down and started to clean his wound_*

**Nekopan: ***_once he's alone, he tries to sit up but the pain in his head made him lie back down. he turn to his side, leaving his back to the door. he tries to make since of everything, trying to find keys to separate what happened in him mind from reality. from what he could find, there wasnt very much to work with. it seemed to blend together making it hard to separate the two.*_ *_thinks_: why cant i tell the difference...i cant even feel if its a dream or not...its as if it all is real. or just a dream. i wont sleep again until i know for sure what's going on*

***as gersnow walks out of the house and disappears out of the driveway with the urn in hand a sense of peacefulness entered the house***

**Itafox: ***_he finishes bandaging his hand. he closes the first aid kit and put it back where he found it_* ..

***Then, a dark purple mist was hiding in a corner, watching itafox. then it quickly charged at him, going into his body. itafox widened his eyes and he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. He says nothing then***

**Nekopan: ***_senses something wrong. he forces himself to sit up, holding his head to make it stop throbbing. he closes one eye to the pain and gets up and opens the door. slowly he walks around the house, looking for something that was wrong. after a little bit he came across itafox, kneeling on the ground_* itafox? What's wrong? *_moves a bit closer to him_*

**Itafox: ***_slowly looks at him with an exhausted look and bright green eyes_* ...yeah...im fine..*_fake smiles_* you shouldn't be up…go back and rest..

**Nekopan: ***_kneels down next to him_* you're not itafox. what have you done to him *_glares_*

**Itafox: **What are you talking about..? Im fine…just go back and rest.

**Nekopan: **no. you're not him. rerease him. i wont ret what happened to me happen to him, now rerease him

**Itafox: ***_eyes get brighter_* GO REST! * _a force pulls nekopan by the tail. it moves him back to his room and tosses him in there and the doors slams shut and it locks_*

**Nekopan: **nyaa! *_he yelped when it pulled on his tail and when he was tossed into his room. once it let go of him he got back up and tried to get out of his room_* no! ret itafox go! *_he tried to break though the paper screnes but some force was making those stronger too_*

**Itafox: ***_looks back down and grins_*

**Nekopan: ***_stops trying to break that door down. he thinks for a moment then remembers another way out. he heads for that exit_*

**Itafox: *** _stands and walks to the entrance of the house. his eyes turn back to golden brown_*

**Nekopan: ***_gets out the back way and looks around for him again_* *_thinks_: where could he have gone? i cant let him go though that either*

**Itafox: ***_he hears footsteps. he walks back to where he was_* Nekopan? what are you doing up? you should be resting

**Nekopan: **itafox... *_moves closer to him. he looks into his face, ignoring his bubble issues for a moment_* *_thinks_: his eyes are back to normal. is it gone or is it hiding?*

**Itafox: ***_steps back_* what?

**Nekopan: ***_stays quiet for a moment_* how are you feering? *_looks at him, waiting to see if he'd change again_*

**Itafox: **ok..? whats wrong with you?

**Nekopan: **...come with me...*_begins to walk off_*

**Itafox: **...*_follows_*

**Nekopan: ***_walks back to the main room. he picks up another box and flips though the contents of it. once he has the paper he wants he spins around and slaps the paper on itafox's forehead, muttering something under his breath at the same time_*

**Itafox: ***_eyes turn bright green again and slaps his hand away before he put it on his head. he steps back_* you should be resting~

**Nekopan: **and you dont berong in that body. *_holds up another paper spell tag_* now what do you want with him?

**Itafox: ***laughs a little*

**Nekopan: ***_glares_* whats so funny?

**Itafox: ***_continues laughing_*

**Nekopan: ***_takes a step towards him_* ret go of him. get out of his body.

**Itafox: ***_steps back_*

**Nekopan: ***_continues to glare_* either you get out of him peacefurry or i'rr force you out!

**Itafox: ***_eyes start to glow. as they do, a light green aura surrounds him, then spreads around the room_* If you wont rest then ill MAKE you rest.. *_his voice cracks.*_

***nekopan's body starts glowing a light green, making him feel drowsy***

**Nekopan: ***_grabs the spell tag and throws it at him_* get out of him! *_he grabs a couple more and throws those too, trying to fight the drowsiness_*

**Itafox: ***_moves out the way_* REST! You NEED IT! *_laughs evily_*

**Nekopan: **no! *_he shakes his head and grabs the staff behing him. he faces itafox as he holds the staff. he starts saying a prayer, taking another step towards him_*

**Itafox: ***_a black hand appears behind nekopan as he laughed. it takes the staff away from him and throws it to the side_.* its a dream nekopan...all a dream...your dreaming... *_he continues to say as nekopan's body glowed more_*

**Nekopan: ***_falls to his knees_* im not...going to ret...you have him...*_is seeing double as his head spins. he grabs for the staff_*

**Itafox: ***_shadow hand grabs the staff before he does_* keep dreaming nekopan...such a good dreamer..

**Nekopan: **no...i wont...*_stands back up, shaking. everything's starting to spin now but he forces himself to ignore it_*

***the room suddenly turned black. itafox walk towards him and pushed him down with one hand, making him fall like he's falling into a never ending tunnel. as he was falling, he started to fall asleep***

**Nekopan: ***_feels like hes falling. he tries to get up or stop himself from falling but he cant_* i wont ret you win...i have to get out of this! *_falls and eventually feels like he hit the ground. outside the blackness, he fell to the floor_*

**Itafox: ***was no where to be found*

**meanwhile**

**Gersnow: *** _walks down the driveway of nekopan's house lost deep in his thoughts. he walks through the front gate which he left open from earlier and closes it behind him and continues up the path of nekopan's house_*

**Itafox: *** _was sitting on the floor in the hallway, leaning on the closet where he put the first aid kit_*

**Gersnow: *** _slides open the front door and then closes it behind him and then he slides open the other sliding door of the house and was officially inside the house_*

**Itafox: ***_looks at him*_ Hey.

**Gersnow: *** _ignores him and walks past him to nekopan's room_*

**Itafox: ***_left ears flattens_* ..

**Gersnow: *** _slides open nekopan's door and then closes it behind him as he steps into the room_*

**Nekopan: ***is in his bed, fast asleep*

**Gersnow: *** _goes to his dresser and removes two items from his coat pocket* *he sets the items down which turned out to be a small dragon slash dog like statues with one mouth open and then he goes to his bedside and puts down a similar statue but had its mouth closed_*

**Nekopan: **mmm...*_can feel someone by him, even in his sleep. he turns slightly away from him_*

**Gersnow: ***_he then takes out a small staff that had a skull on it and waves it around his head all the while smearing some oil substance on his forehead and chanting something in Japanese that he recited while he was coming back then he moves his hand away and puts the skull staff back into his coat pocket_*

**Nekopan: ***remains asleep*

**Gersnow: *** _touches the dog dragon statue with his mouth closed_* Shisa protect him *_he gets back up and touches the other statue*_ Shisa repel evil. *_he looks at nekopan one more time before he walks to his bedroom door and slides it open_* Oh yeah one last thing *_he closes the door again and goes back to nekopan and takes his hand and slips a prayer bracelet onto his wrist_* There that shall do it *_he places his hand back down by his side_*

**Nekopan: ***_while gersnow had his hand, he gave it a very light squeeze in his sleep_*

**Gersnow: *** _patted his hand lightly and let's go of it_* Just rest nekopan you're safe now. *_he stands up and walks back to his sliding door and officially opens it and walks out of the room and closes it behind him_. _he thinks for a moment and his tail twitches back and forth. he walks back down the hallway and passes itafox and starts to leave the house. he starts to walk out of the the first door and reaches for the second door but then he hesitates and starts thinking deeply yet again_*

* **there's a whisper*** leave...

**Gersnow: ***_he doesn't hear it and then he turns around and goes back into the house. he walks back to nekopan's room and slides open the door one more time_*

**Nekopan: ***_is awake now, staring at the dragon thing by his bed_* how did you get here and what are you?

**Gersnow: ***_he walks back inside and closes it behind him_* ah so you're awake now

**Nekopan: ***_turns to him_* gersnow...where did you come from? and what is this thing?

*_whisper gets louder_* leave...!

**Gersnow: *** _takes out an earplug from his ear_* Oh sorry i didn't hear you i forgot i had these in *_he takes the other one out and puts them in his pocket_* Now vhat vere you saying?

**Nekopan: ***_gives him a weird look_* why do you have those in? *_looks back at the dragon statue_* what is this and where did it come from?

**Gersnow: **Vell i vent to a temple close by vhile i vas on my vay here and some old guys in orange cloth vere chanting very loudly so put these in *_he pats his pocket_* Now the two statues i got from one of the monks. He said it was called Shissa, a dragon dog guardian that protects and repels evil spirits...vell that vas vhat the old monk said anyways.

**Nekopan: ***_thinks for a moment then sighs_* i understand. now where is itafox? if these reper evir, then we shourd bring him in here.

**Gersnow: **Itafox? Vhy vhat's vrong vith him? *_his tail twitches back and forth and his blue eyes looks at nekopan_ _curiously_*

**Nekopan: **something took him over. it rittery knocked me out when you were gone. i dont want it to hurt him. but i dont know what it is. we just have to get it out of him fast

**Gersnow: **_*he growls_* Vhat?! Vhy didn't you tell me sooner?! *_he gets up and steps to his sliding door and throws it open_*

***Itafox was no where to be found***

**Nekopan: **i just saw you baka, dont yerr at me! maybe we shourd do an exorcism on you too! *_stands up and walks out his room, starting to look for itafox_*

**Gersnow: **I don't need an exorcism Nekopan! I am perfectly fine. *_he follows him out into the hallway but goes back to the front entrance of the house_* Itafox! Vhere are you! Come out right now!

**Nekopan: ***_growls slightly at him* *thinks_: then why are you so grouchy and mean lately?* *_walks around the other side of the house, checking for anyplace itafox could hide_*

**Gersnow: ***_gersnow steps outside of the house and looks around the house for any sign of itafox in the windows_*

**Itafox: *** _was walking towards a path in his fox form_*

**Gersnow: *** _spots him_* Vhere do you think you are going Itafox!

**Itafox: ***_Ignores, continues walking_*

**Gersnow: ***_he runs in front of him_* I'm talking to you itafox! Now stop!

**Itafox: ***_Stares at him with bright green eyes, slightly red in the middle_*

**Nekopan: ***_stands in front of itafox's path_* itafox, you need herp...*_reaches out to grab him_*

**Gersnow: *** holds his ground and extends his claws and growls at him*

**Itafox: ***_Jumps very high and dashes over them and runs off, laughing evilly as he did, a green trail follows, then green spirits flow out of the path, making it disappear_*

**Gersnow: *** _quickly turns into his animal form and dashes after him_*

**Nekopan: **itafox! *_starts chasing after him_*

***The spirits charged towards them and started to attack***

**Gersnow: *** _ignores them and jumps and dodges their attacks and continues to follow itafox_*

***A bigger spirit appears in front of him and swats him back***

**Nekopan: ***_takes a couple spell tags from his pocket and says a quick prayer, enhancing the spells powers and threw them at the lessor spirits, destroying each of them_*

**Gersnow: *** _jumps out of the way and climbs up a tree and jumps over the spirit and quickly strides away keeping his target in mind_*

**Nekopan: **_*says another prayer to power up more spell tags and threw a couple at the larger spirit, making it smaller and smaller until the last tag that hit it destroyed it. then he runs to catch up to itafox and gersnow_*

**Itafox: *** _quickly turned into human and stopped running. He got onto his knees and moves both hands onto his head, lowering it. He tried fighting the possessor but he failed at it_*

**Gersnow: *** _can see itafox up ahead and he kicks it into high gear and roars furiously_*

**Itafox: ***_He stood up again and started running again. this time faster_*

**Gersnow: *** _slows down and watches him leave and growls deeply as his tail wags madly and paces back and forth_*

**Nekopan: ***_catches up with gersnow and looks around_* where is he?

**Gersnow: ***_he looks up at him and looks towards the direction itafox went off too_*

**Itafox: ***_He stopped running. The worried face he had, turned to a evil grin. his eyes turned a mad darkish green, bright green in the middle. He turned and his body glowed madly. Then a huge spirit appeard and quickly charged towards them. he turned into a fox and ran back to the abandoned house in another direction_*

**Nekopan: ***_runs off without another word to gersnow* *thinks_: if the demon that possessed me didnt want me to leave the house...then that must be where this one is taking itafox!* *_this time he ignores the spirit and dodges its attacks to go after itafox_*

**Gersnow: *** _sat there looking at the spirit and his tail wavers up and down_*

**Nekopan: ***_runs after itafox, following the path they had gone when they discovered the house. when he gets to it he stops, not entering the house quite yet_*

***the house started to glow black, then the aura spreads around the area***

**Nekopan: ***_starts looking for itafox as the darkness consumed the area around him. he goes inside the dark house to look for itafox_*

***When he entered, there was nothing. He was completely surrounded by darkness***

**Nekopan: **itafox! where are you?! *_keeps walking around, hoping that he'll find him_*

**Itafox: ***_appears behind him_* Over here~ *_disappears_*

**Nekopan: ***_tail frizzes out as he spins around. he sees nothing. he keeps his ears up and alert to catch any noise_* show yourserf itafox!

**Itafox: ***_appears beside him_* Over here! *_disappears and appears on the other side_* No here! *_disappears_*

**Nekopan: ***_turns in a circle then stops and stands still* *thinks_: wait for him to get close..then grab him*

**Itafox: ***_he was above him. then, a force pulled his tail and tossed him up, then back down_*

**Nekopan: ***_yells when the force grabbed his tail and again when he landed on the ground. he gets up and glares at itafox, taking a few more spell tags from his pocket, holding them by his side_*

**Itafox: ***_laughs evily_* You really think thats going to work on me pitiful kitten? im no demon im a ghost! *_his voice went a bit deeper, less accent_*

**Nekopan: ***_smirks_* you think i didnt aready know that? *_starts to chant softly, the spell tags leaving his hand and move around itafox_*

**Itafox: *** _body started to glow, then it grew bigger, sending the spell tags to different directions_*

***the spell tags don't go anywhere, instead they start to get closer to him, seeming to create a small circle around him**. **At the same time, small spirit orbs surrounded the room, then circled around Itafox, flying around him very quickly, waiting for a time to attack nekopan***

**Nekopan: ***_the entire time nekopan is chanting, he performs hand signs when he finishes with one specific hand sign, the spell tags hit itafox all at once, pinning him in that one spot and removing the spirit from him_*

**Itafox: ***_motions the spirits to charge and attack. Then he yells and the green spirit flew out of itafox. He falls to the ground._*

**Nekopan: ***_once the spirit is out of itafox, nekopan catches him as the spell tags release him from its hold. he grabs a few different spell tags and creates a barrier to protect them from the spirits in the meantime_*

***the spirit growls and everything turned back to normal and the spirits faded***

**Nekopan: ***_stays behind the barrier for the moment. he looks at itafox_* itafox..hey itafox!

**Itafox: ***_doesnt wake up_*

**Nekopan: ***_pats his cheek lightly_* itafox, wake up!

**Itafox: ***he groaned. He opened his eyes then looks up at him*

**Nekopan: ***_smiles slighly_* are you ok? the spirits gone, you shourd be ok now..

**Itafox: ***nods*..thanks..

**Nekopan: **can you wark or no? we have to get out of here before anything erse happens

**Itafox: ***stands* i can walk.

**Nekopan: ***_sees the prayer bracelet on his wrist. he takes it off and puts in itafox_* you can use this more right now than i can *_stands up and helps him up_* rets go now..

**Itafox: ***nods and heads out*

**Nekopan: ***_moves behind him, carefully watching in case of anymore ghost or attacks_*

**Itafox: ***_he walks outside. Then looks around_* ...wheres gersnow..?

**Nekopan: ***_stands next to him_* probabry stirr in the fierd where he was. *_thinks_: what about that big spirit that i ran past to get to itafox? did gersnow defeat it (_looks around_) or is it still out there?* this way. *_leads him out of the woods. they get out of the forest and head back to where nekopan last saw gersnow_* he shourd be around here somewhere

**Itafox: ***f_ollows_*

**nekopan**: *_looks around for gersnow_* this is where i separated from him, but i dont see him anywhere.

**Itafox: ***_looks around also_*

***suddenly gersnow drops in front of them in his human form all beat up and scratched deeply all over***

**Itafox: **Gersnow! *_rushes to his side_*

**Nekopan: **gersnow?! *_moves over by him_* what happened?!

**Gersnow: *** _shifted his shoulders a little and then collapses back to down_*

**Nekopan: ***_helps him sit up at least* *whispers_* did that spirit do this? where is it?

**Gersnow: **It's done. *_he whispers_* it's gone

**Nekopan: ***_wonders what he did to get rid of it. helps him stand_* rets get you back to my home and creaned up. you too itafox

**Itafox: ***_nods_*

**Gersnow: **Nein i vant to go to my own home

**Nekopan: **my home is croser and you need to take care of those. we're going to my home *_starts walking with him_*

**Gersnow: *** _growls lightly and drags his feet, too tired to pick them up_*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

**Nekopan: ***_walks back to his home, half draging gersnow along with him. he gets him inside and leaves him in the main room with itafox_.* i'rr go get the medicine. just stay there untir i get back.

**Gersnow: *** _growls while his tail twitches madly_* I don't need medicine

**Nekopan: ***_glares at him_* i have herd my patience, gersnow, but now its growing thin. i dont know what your probrem is ratery but you've been not onry crabby and meaner then normar, but you've been rude too. you wirr dear with this. you've got a coupre of deeper wounds that i have to stitch. hord stirr and ret me herp you. after that, you can do as you prease. but the next time before you growr your orders out, just think about how you've been treating us ratery. we're your friends, not your subordinates or your peopre. we dont arways have to forrow your orders. *_stands up and walks out_* just remember that

**Gersnow: **_* quickly gets up and walks out of the house without making a noise. as he reaches outside he runs to his own home and never looks back_*

**Itafox: **! NEKOPAN! HE LEFT! *_he yells and runs out, chasing him. He turns into a fox to run a bit faster_*

**Nekopan: ***_spins around and runs outside after them* *thinks_: that idiot! what's his problem anyway?! he better not be possessed too!*

**Itafox: ***_he catches up to gersnow and quickly turns human and jumps on him, pins him to the floor_*

**Gersnow: *** _quickly jumps out of the way and jumps over his tall fence and runs inside his house_*

**Itafox: ***_stands up and dusts self off_*

**Nekopan: ***_catches up to itafox, carring a small medical kit_* are you ok?

**Itafox: **Yes. *_ears twitch a bit_*

**Nekopan: **he go hide in his home? *_sighs_* better hunt him down quickry before he hurts himserf.

**Itafox: ***_nods_*

**Nekopan: ***_jumps over the fence and stands on top of it_* do you need herp over or can you jump it?

**Itafox: **I got it. *_jumps over the fence_*

**Nekopan: ***_jumps down and looks around. then walks to the front door. He motions to him that he's going in though the back_*

**Itafox: ***_nods_*

**Nekopan: ***_heads around the back. taking care of not being seen though the windows to help him sneak up on gersnow_*

***as they both opened the front and back door all they could see was darkness***

**Itafox: ***_he perked his ears and tail up. he walks in slowly_*

**Nekopan: ***_walks in carefully and quietly* *thinks_: he could be hiding anywhere in here. its better to make as little noise as possible and sneak up on him. i hope itafox does the same*

*_as they walked in they both begin to see weird objects stalked up to the ceiling and papers stacked all over the floor_*

**Nekopan: ***_picks up one of the papers* *thinks_: what has he gotten himself into? (_sighs_) its all in german. but whatever it is. it looks bad.* *_puts the paper back* *thinks_: we better find him fast*

**Itafox: *** _walks upstairs quietly_*

***as itafox walks up the stairs he notices that the hallway had mirrors fixed to the wall but covered***

**Itafox: ***_he looked at the mirrors, but walked through the halls. He opened the doors slowly and peeked in to see if gersnow was in them. he wasnt so he kept looking_*

*_as he looked into each room he noticed more papers and weird objects and charms hanging of the ceilings_*

**Itafox: ***_thinks_: what on earth is with all of these paper and charms? Gersnow never had these..*

**meanwhile**

**nekopan**: *_is looking into rooms downstairs, checking every room carefully. after a moment, he finds a closed door that he assumed was a closet. when he opened it, he discovered it lead to a cellar_* *_thinks_: i wonder whats down here. i hope he's not hiding down here...or prusger for that matter since we havent seen him in a while either* *_starts walking down the stairs in the dark, being careful about it_*

***his face plants into a wall***

**Nekopan: ***_whispers harshly_* ow! *_moves away from the wall and continues to feel his way around the basement, sliding one foot in front of the other as a guide* *he thinks for a moment then digs in the medical kit, grabbing a mini flashlight and turns it on* *thinks_: this should be better* *_he begins to look around_*

***as he looks around he notices mirrors with covers them all over the basement but no sign of gersnow or pruger***

**Nekopan: *** _looks at the mirrors* *thinks_: there's myths that the mirror can capture ones souls. that's why during funerals mirrors are covered, to prevent that capturing from happening and allowing that soul to go to the afterlife. but why does he have so many that are covered?*

***as he looks at the mirrors more he notices that cloths moved a little***

**Nekopan: ***_takes a step closer to the mirrors, grabbing the cloth over off of the moving mirrors. he pulls the cloth off the mirror_*

***an old woman's face shows in the mirror with arms outstretched and anger sketched all over her face***

**Nekopan: **nya! *_jumps back. he didnt expect that. he removes the cloth from the other moving mirrors too_*

***all of them had different people in them all sketched with anger and hatred in their eyes* *they bang on the mirrors to get out***

**Nekopan: ***_looks at the people trying to understand what's going on* *mutters very softly*_ the only way i know to free them is by breaking the mirror. but there are more taboos about it, in some cultures breaking a mirror can shatter the soul as well. i dont think my spells can do any good for it either. *_huffs_* how do i get them out without harming their souls?

***suddenly they all begin to whisper one word*** Kill kill kill kill kill

**Nekopan: ***_quickly recovers them carefully_* not letting you guys out. it's obvious now that you were put there for a reason

***as he puts the cloth on the mirrors he notices a plate on the side of the mirror stating their names and what region they were from***

**Nekopan: ***_looks at the names with interest. not many names sounded familiar to him_*

***then he noticed a something scrawled in German underneath each one but he couldn't tell what it was except for a number in the corner of the plate***

**Nekopan: ***_he takes mental notes of each name, the German scribbled underneath and the number, committing them to memory. he turns his attentions from the mirrors to the rest of the room, wanting to search the rest of it before he got too distracted_*

***just normal things were found in the basement nothing interesting about them***

**Nekopan: ***_turns to head back upstairs, still thinking about the pictures and other weird things he'd seen so far_*

***meanwhile***

***as itafox still searched through the many rooms of weird objects and charms he couldn't find gersnow anywhere***

**Itafox: *** _checked the last room, he wasnt there. He sighed_* Where is he..?

**Nekopan: ***_is halfway up the stairs. by now he's sure gersnow isnt in the house otherwise one of them could have found him by now_* hey, itafox! *_calls for him, not too loudly though._*

***footsteps were heard above them and chips of paint fell on top of them***

**Itafox: ***_lowers ears and looks up_* huh...?

**Nekopan: ***_looks up_* is he...on the roof?

***the footsteps move down the hallway***

**Itafox: **I don't think so.

**Nekopan: ***_looks at itafox then he starts to follow the sound of the footsteps_*

*_then the footsteps stopped and then circled around a bit and then goes over to one of the rooms_*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

***the footsteps continued to through and past the room but there was no door or anything that will make them follow the footsteps***

**Nekopan: ***_feels around the wall where the footsteps stopped and appeared once more on the other side_* there's got to be a hidden room or something around here for the footsteps to move rike that

**Itafox: ***_walked a bit far from nekopan and pointed at the wall_* Here.

**Nekopan: ***_moves over by him_*

**Itafox: ***_slightly pushes the hidden door, making it open slightly_*

**Nekopan: ***_has the flashlight_* i'rr go first and right the way. *_shines the light into the little room_*

***a set of stairs went up and there were books all over them***

**Nekopan: ***_moves to one of the shelves and picks a book. he flips through it, hoping to get at least a little understanding of what it was_*

***it showed pages of demons and what were they were***

**Itafox: ***_looks at the book_* demons?

**Nekopan: ***_looks over it with interest_* i didn't think he had a research stock rike this. he doesn't seem to be the one to go hunt demons or anything. yet this is years and years of research

***as he turns more pages he finds more of gersnow's writing of numbers and weird names written in them***

**Nekopan: ***_realizes the numbers and names match those for the mirrors he found downstairs. he stops on those pages and tries to read the pages_*

**Itafox: ***looks at the page also*

**Nekopan: ***_keeps his eyes on the book as he continues to translate certain words in his head_* these demons *_points to a few of them_* are identicar to the ones downstairs. they're rocked inside mirrors. he must trap them inside the mirrors instead of arrowing them to roam freery. its dangerous though...if any of those mirrors were to crack or break, the demon can get free and cause who knows what kind of evir to get their revenge for imprisonment and unreash powers of their own

**Itafox: **...

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him_* that must be why he has charms and sperrs arr over the house. and those papers were possibry more research papers

**Itafox: ***_nods slightly_* ..

**Nekopan: **do you know anything about the demons or any connection to gersnow? i didnt think he even berieved in ghost

**Itafox: ***_shakes head_*

***a book of german folklore caught nekopan's eye***

**Nekopan: ***_puts the book on demons back and picks up the book of folklore_* i wonder if some of these demons wirr match these tares

**Itafox: *** _has no interest. so he turned_* Im gonna go check upstairs. i never got a chance to go up here. *_walks upstairs_*

**Nekopan: ***_nods and starts to try to read the book, once more picking out certain words*_

**Itafox: ***_continued walking up, until he saw a door. he opened it and walks in_*

***he sees a shelves upon shelves of small and large objects as well as pictures, and of course more books. the room gave him an eerie creepy feeling as it was cold and had dust and cobwebs in every corner**. **the objects rattled on the shelves making a symphony of creepy tinkling and bangs***

**Itafox: *** _walked towards the shelves. he saw a lot of dust and cobwebs but he didnt mind_*

***the objects continue with their symphony of rattling and banging against the glass and each other***

**Itafox: ***_jolts_* O_O

***a rattling and dragging sound echoed through the eerie room***

**Itafox: ***_he stayed still, waiting for the rattling to stop_*

**Nekopan: ***_looks up from the book as the noise rattles down to him_* itafox, what are you doing up there?

**Itafox: ***_says nothing, didnt hear what he said_*

***the rattling continues until it was replaced by something creaking open***

**Itafox: ***_his ears and tail slowly perked up, his guard up_*

**Nekopan: ***_ears twitch to the noise. he looks around for the noise source_*

***sharp screams and undetectable language followed afterwards***

**Nekopan: ***_drops the book, covering his ears. he could have sworn he'd heard that language once before.. when he was swallowed by the darkness in the house before he was possessed. he shivers a bit, trying to not think about that and focus more on the problems at hand_*

***then it went completely quiet as something clicked in place and then something creaked shut and more rattling and clicking was heard***

**Nekopan: ***_uncovers his ears when it goes silent_* itafox? you ok? *_picks the book back up_*

**Itafox: ***_he didn't say anything. a bit shook up when he heard the scream. his tail was frizzed up_*

**Nekopan: ***_starts walking up the stairs_* itafox?

**Itafox: ***_snaps and turns to the staircase_* y-yes..?

***nekopan also sees the rows upon of rows of shelves filled with many objects and books***

**Nekopan: ***_looks at itafox_* you ok? *_he then looks at all the other things_* what is this stuff? more demon and paranormar objects?

**Itafox: ***_shrugs slightly_* ..

***a** **bright yellow glow came from one of the rows***

**Nekopan: ***_sees the glow and moves towards it, his guard up though_*

**Itafox: ***_looks at it and moves towards it also_*

***it turned out to be a lantern on a small desk and a figure stood there in a long black coat and was hunched over it writing something in a book***

**Nekopan: ***_watches the figure. he thinks its gersnow, but he doesnt want to push his luck and find out its not_*

**?: ***_the person stops what they're doing and stands up straight_* So you've followed me anyways and nosed your vay through my house and found things you shouldn't have.

**Gersnow: ***_turned around and had different clothes on and had reading glasses on_*

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him_* you ran off when i tord you to stay put and get treatment. you disobeyed orders first

**Gersnow: **Like i said i don't need any.

**Itafox: ***has a slight of a worry look*

**Gersnow: ***he turns slightly and closes the book behind him and tucks it inside his coat*

**nekopan**: you were hurt and need stitches. i tord you to hord stirr rong enough for me to do that. but you had to run. you're injuries courd be worse by now. just ret me take a rook and bandage you up and then irr reave.

**Itafox: ***_stares at him_*

**Gersnow: ***_he sighs and opens his shirt and pulls it off with his coat and turns around but there was no scar or anything on his back_*

**Nekopan: **turn around. you were covered in deep scratches.

**Gersnow: ***he turns and still nothing was on him* Happy now?

**Nekopan: **no. how did you hear so fast?

**Itafox: ***_had a annoyed face_* Whats wrong with you...

**Gersnow: **_*pulls his coat back on and buttoned his shirt back up_*

**Nekopan: **he's right. you havent been yourserf in a whire now and with arr of this *_waves his hand around, motioning around the room_* you have some expraining to do

**Gersnow: ***_he looks at them hard_* Vhat you vould expect of me to be happy and carefree? Nein. For the past decade, I've been hunting and tracking every single creature, demon, ghost and keeping it under radar from anyone. I've been stressed out like you vouldn't imagine and since im the only one vho actually knows how to track them and keep them locked up, it's a vhole lot of shiebe (shit) to take care of. Also, vith you two getting into the vay vith the demonic and ghost possessions i've been pushed back 2 months of vork.

**Nekopan: **that wasnt our faurt! how were we supposed to know we were going to be possessed! you're not the onry one in the worrd that does this kind of research, there are others too. dont try to shove this kind of work onto yourserf when its not your burded to bear. its not onry your job.

**Gersnow: *** _shakes his head and grabs the lantern and walks down between the shelves of objects and books_*

**Nekopan: ***_huffs a bit_* fine. enjoy you're work. im going home now that we know you're arright. *_turns and leaves_*

**Gersnow: ***_as soon his light reaches the end of the row a giant mirror stood at the end which was encased in chains, charms, and spells of all kinds all over it, some in paper, some in scripted into the mirror. as the light hits the mirror the whole room went into shrieks and indescribable language_*

**Itafox: **_*covers ears_*

**meanwhile**

**nekopan: ***_mutters as hes walking out of the house. he gets to the front door before he remembers he dropped his medical kit in the basement. he goes to get it. as he starts walking down the stairs he trips on something and falls down them, hits the wall at the bottom and lands on his bad wrist. he holds back a yelp of pain and gets up and looks around for his bag_* it should be around here somewhere. *_uses the flashlight to find his bag. when he finds it he picks it up. at that time, his flashlight died_* great...

**at the same time**

**itafox: *** _uncovers his ears and looks at gersnow. He takes one step closer to him_* ..You don't have to work on this you know..i mean...isn't this kind of individual assignment for professionals..?

**gersnow: **Didn't you hear me before itafox *_he lowers the lantern from the mirror and turns towards him_* I've been vorking on this for 10 years and i've already exceed the professionals. All the professionals can do is vrite down their silly nonsense on paranormal activity. They are never accurate, they repeat the same things over and over again. Also, they only stuck vith one religion to exorcise a demon but they don't understand that there is a variety of demons in the vorld and some can take on forms on earth but ve are too ignorant to realize they valk among us. I've haven't even scratched the surface of demons, ghosts, and all the vorldly creatures.

**Itafox: ***_sweatdrops_* ..

**Gersnow: **So don't tell me i should give up now and leave it to the "professionals," Itafox, because they are full of shiebe! If they see vhat i've unlocked so far they vould go berserk and drop vhere they are standing.

**Itafox: ***_says nothing_* ..

**Gersnow: ***_turns back to the mirror and notices something vas vrong. he places the lantern high and looked high and low and every nick and corner_*

**Itafox: ***_tilts head in confusion_* ..

**Gersnow: **Nein nein...shiebe shiebe...vhere is it? Vhere did Magcktar go?

**Itafox: **hm?

**Gersnow: *** _turns quickly turns and notices that nekopan wasn't there. he dashes up to itafox_* Vhere is nekopan? Itafox this is important VHERE IS NEKOPAN?! *_he shakes him_*

**Itafox: **O~O! *_pushes him away_* whats what?! Nekopan went home!

***there was a loud crash then a demonic roar coming from downstairs***

**Itafox: ***_jolts_* O_O

**Gersnow: **oh Schiebe! *_runs down the stairs and ran through the hallway and went down the cellar_*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

**Gersnow: *** _turned on the lights and noticed one of the mirrors were shattered on the floor_* Schiebe *_he whispered_*

**Itafox: **_*looks at the shattered mirror_*

**Gersnow: **Itafox i vant you to leave and quickly *_he eyes the room for any movement_*

**Nekopan: *** _was standing next to the mirror, his back to them. in his right hand he held a few spell tags. when he heard them he turn to them_* demon! get out of here!

***as he spoke, a large deathly pale demon walked in front of nekopan. it had dark holes for eyes, a mouth that looked like it was sloppily cut into its head with a knife. its wiggly limbs seemed to flail about but still have control over them. it had no hair but something red and pulsing seemed to move down the side of its head. it grinned at nekopan before it grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows quickly before anyone could move or speak***

**Itafox: **O_O nekopan!

**Gersnow: *** _pushes Itafox back_* Get up the stairs NOW!

***everything went silent***

**Gersnow: **Magcktar ***he walks stealthily into the room keeping an eye on any movement*** I know you're in here.

**Nekopan: *** _walks back out of the shadows, panting a bit but otherwise unharmed_*

**Itafox: ***_does what he tolds and goes upstairs_*

**Nekopan: **its ok itafox. im fine. i think its gone. *_walks over to gersnow. he sounds normal_*

**Gersnow: **Oh its gone is it? *_he rocks on his heels_*

**Nekopan: **hai, do you doubt me that much? i do know a thing or two about this despite what you may think

**Gersnow: **So you wouldn't mind if I give you a hug right? Because i vas really vorried about you?

**Nekopan: ***shakes head* no i said im fine

**Gersnow: **Since vhen did you say you're fine?

**Nekopan: ***_turns and points to the shadows_* when i warked out of there and tord itafox i was fine.

**Gersnow: **And vhy vere you in the shadows Nekopan? Veren't you just standing there in front of that mirror? *_he points to the one in the right underneath the light_*

**Nekopan: **the demon dragged me into the shadows, baka, or did you forget that

**Gersnow: **Oh then vhere is your spell tags? If i recall correctly you had them in your hand vhen you vere standing over there? And i know you don't let them go especially vhen you're terrified of demons and ghosts or fall over simple things? You depend on them as much you depend on your friend's lives.

**Nekopan: **i do not depend on other's rives. i onry use those tags when i need to, which is not very often. i must have dropped them

**Gersnow: **So you von't mind if i do this *_he takes a dagger out and stabs himself in his arm without any emotion on his face_*

**Nekopan: **why wourd i? your stupid enough to stab yourserf then why shourd i care?

**Gersnow: ***_he stares at him until he quickly punches his jaw and then grabbed him by his shirt to throw him to the ground_*

**Nekopan: ***_gets punched. he grabs his arm when he grabbed his shirt and threw him back into the wall, lifiting him clear over his head_*

**Gersnow: ***_ jumped off the wall and did a quick front flip and landed on his feet and pulled out the dagger from his arm while he adjusted his coat_* Vell that vasn't very nice Nekopan or should i say Magcktar. But i'm guessing that isn't your real name either.

**Nekopan: ***_smriks a bit_* werr then. i guess i messed up. oh werr. charades never was a favorite game of mine. and your right, its not my name. demons have many names. but not that you'rr ever find out mine

*_glares_* now asshat, i berieve you owe me for trapping me in that mirror of yours

**Gersnow: **I don't owe you nothing *_he adjusts his glasses_* You simply walked in there yourself

**Nekopan: **true, but point being, you stirr rocked me in there. and you wirr pay for that

**Gersnow: ***_snickers which turns to uncontrollable laughter_*

**Nekopan: **you can find this amusing arr you want. but i know your weakness. *_turns and leaves_*

**Gersnow: **Oh no you don't *_he pulls him by the back of the shirt and throws him back on the floor which he skidded across and then gersnow pounded up the stairs and closed the cellar door quickly and locked it while quickly writting some germanic symbols with his blood across it_* That should hold him for a good few good minutes...now vhere did he go?

**Nekopan: ***_roars loudly, already kicking down the door. there was sounds of electrical zapping but it didnt seem to slow him down_*

**Gersnow: **Vell that didn't last long...*_he grabs a couple of weird charms from a nearby table and they start glowing_* Now now let's not get fiesty. I just finished cleaning the house.

***the electrical sound stopped and was replaced with the sound of glass breaking***

**Gersnow: **You just had to do it didn't you *_he throws the charms at him and quickly runs out of the_ _house_*

**nekopan**: *_stood outside, quietly looking for itafox. behind him was a darkly covered broken window. he smirks to himself and starts walking away from the house_*

**Meanwhile...**

**Itafox: ***_was walking farther away from gersnow's house, walking towards a random direction_*

**Gersnow: ***_ ran into him and grabbed him by the arms_* Itafox! Ve have to run!

**Itafox: ***_jolts_* WAH! W-why?!

**Gersnow: **No time to explain! Just RUN! *_he starts pushing him forward until he got him into a running pace*_

**Itafox: ***_starts running_*

**Gersnow: **This vay! * _runs towards a large barn_*

**Itafox: ***_follows_*

**Nekopan: ***_stands in front of them before they can get close to it_* werr that was easier than i thought

**Itafox: ***_stops running and steps back a bit_*

**Nekopan: ***_eyes itafox_* why are you so scared itafox? _*smriks_* im stirr your friend, am i not?

**Itafox: ***_sweatdrops a bit_*

**Gersnow: *** _steps in front of him_* Look here demon he has no quarrel vith you.

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him_* thats what you berieve.

**Gersnow: **Oh really and vhat vould that be?

**Nekopan: **you cant honnestry say that you aimed to protect them both from this. they are both invorved now and wirr both get hurt. arr because you didnt think that once someone gets crose to you whire doing this that they wourd get purred in as werr.

**Itafox: ***_stares at nekopan_* ..

**Gersnow: **Vell i vill try my best now von't I? *_he stares past nekopan features and stares down the demon inside him_*

**Nekopan: **once someone is invorved in this there is no backing out untir the job is finished. besides, we both know that the onry way to defeat me is to kirr the host. rast time it was your brother, this time, its him. but even then, i can stirr contror him until i've had enough of this body. *_grins evily_* either way, you cant bear to kirr someone crose to you again, can you?

**Itafox: ***_widens eyes. thinks_: He killed his brother?!*

**Gersnow: *** _curled his hand into a fist and avoids the demon's eyes_*

**Nekopan: ***_turns the grin to itafox_* why do you think you havent seen his brother in a whire now, even with how he is, you normarry see him with gersnow, do you not? dont you find it suspicious that he *_motions to gersnow_* onry had a different attitude about arr of this within the rast few weeks? that is because he had to kirr his big brother. he kirred him to trap me. ah, the joys of their screams was dericious. *_laughs a bit_* now he has a choice, either kirr one of his best friends or watch him suffer.

**Itafox: ***_looks away, not saying anything_*

**Gersnow: *** _remains silent but he reaches into his coat for something_*

**Nekopan: ***_looks at the two of them, still smirking_* you shourd of heard prusger scream as gersnow stabbed him murtipre times. neither of them knew what to do. when prusger finarry did die, hearing gersnow cry was just as musicar as their screams. *_he sees him go into his coat, he waves his hand, knocking his hand out of his pocket, the force nearly breaking gersnow's arm_* i wourdnt try anythign if i were you

**Gersnow: ***_clutches his arm and glares at the demon_*

**Nekopan: ***_wags a finger tauntingly at him_* you wourdnt want to hurt anyone now wourd you? *_smiles nekopan's sweetest smile_* accidents happen and resurt in peopre getting hurt. you remember rast time, dont you?

**Gersnow: *** _growls and his tail swishes underneath his coat while his claws extend_* I vill you get you out of there even if my body is broken and i vill destroy you. And I vill have nekopan alive and breathing. Back then i vas just a novice but now I have more experience to retract a bastard like you out of this body vessel.

**Nekopan: ***_continues to smile_* a novice back then, huh? now you're better? prease, its been ress than a month. thats hardry enough time for such a change. i'd rike to see you try but. *_vanishes_* you have to find me first

**Gersnow: *** _growls and eyes the area_* I VILL GET YOU! YOU BASTARD!

***no responce from him***

**Gersnow: ***_ steps towards the barn and pulls the large door open and walks inside_*

**Itafox: *** _slowly steps back, away from the area. He didn't want to make anythin worse by staying. then he turned and booked out of there_*

**Nekopan: *** _grabs itafox before he could run, pulling him to him and tightly wrapping his arm around his throat_* make a noise and i'rr snap your neck faster than you can brink

**Itafox: ***_widens eyes, tries to pull his arm away_*

**Nekopan: ***_tightens his grip_* dont move.

**Itafox: ***_stops moving, but doesn't let go of his arm. he closes one eye, grinding his teeth_*

**Nekopan: **gersnow! you have a choice. onry one of your friends wirr be arrowed to rive. either nekopan or itafox, the other wirr die after your desision is made. now choose. their rives are in your hands

**Gersnow: *** _grabs a satchel and starts filling it with books, candles, some plants, blades, small rods, bones, feathers, all different kinds of things that he gathered from around the world. as he fills the satchel up he grabs a net, a long staff that had different beads and charms all over it and different letters carved onto the staff. after he's all done he grabs a black hat and sets it onto his head. he steps out of the barn_*

**Itafox: ***_tries to talk_* ...ger..snow..!

**Nekopan: ***_squeezes so hard on itafox's neck that he faints_* i know you heard me, cat now answer me

**Itafox: ***_goes limp_ *

**Gersnow: ***_a picks up the staff and starts chanting and a force blew nekopan back away from itafox_*

**Nekopan: ***_stands still and seems to brush the blast back at him, keeping his hold on itafox_* you have to try better than that. now who rives and who dies? you have one minute to answer or i'm going to kirr them both

**Gersnow: ***_he moves the staff and the blast splits in to and hits the barn and a nearby tree to his_ right* I say never of them dies and they both vill live but you are the one who is going to die. *_he chants a different language and slams a different force at him. he walks towards him and as he does this making him slide back away from itafox_*

**Nekopan: ***_digs his claws into itafox, both of them moving backwards slightly_* if thats how you want it than both die now! *_he squeeses hard on itafox's neck until a loud snap is heard. then he tosses itafox aside like he was nothing more than a twig. he then moves both hands to his head and snaps it backwards, breaking his neck as well. he falls to his knees, becoming silent_*

**Gersnow: *** _eyes widen but he doesn't stop chanting. he walks up them and quickly takes out a book and starts reading from it as he hovers his hand above nekopan_*

**Nekopan: ***_grabs his hand, eyes blood red. he stands up, knocking the book from his hand, shouting at him in some unrecognizable language_*

**Gersnow: ***_he recognizes it and he chants back in the same language as he puts the staff onto nekopan's chest_*

***the staff leaves a burning mark on his chest. the demon screams in the language, shouting all sorts of things to gersnow. it pushed him back, breaking the staff. he stands up, glaring at gersnow with its dark red eyes. it starts to attack him***

**Gersnow: ***_he dodges the attacks and holds his hand out with a something sketched in his inner palm while shouting prayers in the same language*_

**Nekopan: ***_roars in pain and continues to attack him. after a few minutes nekopan drops to the ground, unmoving_*

**Gersnow: *** _covered with scratches from head to toe he continues to chant and places his hand on nekopan's chest and spits out a exorcism prayer_*

**Nekopan: ** *_ his body heaves up as gersnow prays. an arm reaches out of his throat and grabs gersnow, throwing him backwards. then the demon crawls out of nekopan's body before standing in front of gersnow_*

**Gersnow: *** _quickly gets up and digs through his satchel and takes a small rod out of wraps it with plant and a feather and stabs it into the demon. he starts chanting in the same language as he walks backwards away from its oncoming attacks. the rod began to glow red and making the demon's skin crack and burn red, black, and yellow_*

**Demon: *** _howls in pain, continuing to attack gersnow any means possible. it waves its two sword like fingered hand at him, creating a large force that knocks gersnow over and away from his bag of mojo_*

**Gersnow: ***_ tumbles away and slowly gets back up. he pants heavily_* Is that the best you got *_he says in the unrecognizable language_* I've seen a fly do better on its bad day

**Demon: *** _throws more blast at him, sending him backwards until he gets trapped against a tree. then it continues to throw blast at him, breaking bones with each hit_*

**Gersnow: ***_gersnow growls and hisses but as his bones break blood began to pour down his his arms and shakily he writes down his arm with his two fingers and on the tree and stares down the demon. he chants in the language and the tree morphed into the broken staff from before and dove right into the demon's face and the demon begins to glow white_*

**Demon: *** _howls very loudly, causing the ground around them to shake. it tries to pull the staff out of its head but it couldnt. as the staff turned white, so does the demon as a pure fire began to burn the demon down to size. after long painful minutes, the demon was gone, destroyed until nothing, not even ashes reamained_*

**Gersnow: ***_ fell to the ground after the demon disappeared. he coughs and groans as he crawls his way towards nekopan and itafox's body_*

***neither of them are moving and its not noticeable if they're breathing or not***

**Gersnow: ***_as he reaches them he checks they're vital signs and breathing. tears begin to fill his eyes as nothing came from them_* Nekopan...Itafox...don't do this to me. *_he touches their faces with his bloody broken hand_* Come on vake up.

***nekopan's breathing and heartbeat are barely noticeable, and he could pass for dead undetected. itafox is not much better than him but is just a little more noticeable***

**Gersnow: ***_gersnow trembled and noticed his bag wasnt far from him. he painfully stretches for it and painfully grabs it and drags back to him_* Don't vorry I've got something to fix you up. *_tears fall from his eyes_* I'm not going to loose you both. *_he digs through his satchel and takes out some bones and candles and places it around them. he lights the candles and places the bones beside them and starts chanting a weird language_.*

***as soon he starts chanting the ground begins to rumble and the bones begin to shake. the flames begin to waver and the clouds above them begin to move quicker and start to rumble**.

**Gersnow:** *_starts to shake using too much power and lose of bloodloss but he continues to chant_*

***the bones begin to break and the dust seem to surround them both and begin to go inside of them***

**Gersnow: *** _quickly made a shakey bloody symbol on their forehead before he slouches over and passes out_*

*_as gersnow passes out the bone dust continues to cycle through both nekopan and itafox fixing anything inside of them broken while the blood symbols on the forehead calls back their souls to their body and keep them there_*

**Itafox: ***_quickly takes a sharp breath in, then he opens his eyes slowly. He sat up, his ears twitching_*

**Gersnow: ***_ sits still and blood continued to flow from him and pool around nekopan_*

**Nekopan: ***_lies on his back, not moving_*

**Itafox: ***_he looked over at gersnow and widened his eyes_* Gersnow! *_He rushes over to him , then stops when he saw the pool of blood. he quickly turned and ran back to his house to get the first aid kit. he comes back 2 minutes later and looked at nekopan. thinks_: ill work on him later..* *_he sat beside gersnow and tried to work on his injuries*_

**Gersnow: ***_as itafox fusses over him his bones begin to resettle back into place and his wounds begin to slowly heal_*

**Itafox: ***_when he was done, he sighed. Then he stood up and walked over to nekopan and sat beside him, not caring about the blood on the floor. He looked over at nekopan to see if he had any wounds. He had none so he sighed in relief and closed the box_*

***the flames on the candles went out as rain starts to fall from the sky***

**Itafox: *** _looked up at athe sky as he quickly started to get wet_* ..

***a heavy coat went over both itafox and nekopan***

**Itafox: ***he jolted up a bit and looked behind him*

**Gersnow: **Here this vill keep you dry and varm *_he pats his shoulder and started to pick up the candles and the bones around the two of them_*

**Itafox: **G-gersnow..You shouldnt be moving right now..

**Gersnow: **I'm alright *_he walks into the clearing and stares at the staff until he takes a can out and dozes it with brown liquid and puts it away. he takes out a a silver lighter and lights it and drops it onto the staff causing it to burn into flames_*

**Itafox: ***_stares at the staff burning_*

**Gersnow: *** _continues to stare at it until the fire died out and staff was in ashes_*

**Itafox: ***_looks back at nekopan_.*

**Gersnow: **He needs rest especially of vhat he's been through * _kneels down on the other side of_ _nekopan_*

**Itafox: **_*nods_*

**Gersnow: ***_he slides his arms underneath nekopan's head and legs and picks him up causing the coat to slide off of him_* But first ve need to get him out of the rain

**Itafox: ***_nods and stands up and picks the coat up_*

**Nekopan: **im...sorry...*_breathes lightly in his sleep. he doesnt say anything after that_*

**Gersnow: **Itafox vould you mind if he stays at your place tonight? I don't think my house is in a comfortable place to stay in at the moment.

**Itafox: ***_nods*_ sure. My brothers staying with spaibull anyways so it will be calm.

**Gersnow: **Ok that's good. *_he walks towards the direction of itafox's house_*

**Itafox: ***_walks behind him_*

*_silence filled the air between them as they continued to walk to itafox's house. when the house came into view and gersnow walked up the steps and waited for itafox to open the door_*

**Itafox: ***_he walked to the door and took out his key and did his business and opened the door. he walks in and waits for gersnow to come in_*

**Gersnow: *** _followed inside and went upstairs to the guest room which was found open and he placed nekopan onto the bed gently_*

**Itafox: ***_he closed the door and took off the coat that was over him*_

**Gersnow: **_* walked down the stairs and took the coat from him and put it back on himself_*

**Itafox: **Are you sure you're ok?

**Gersnow: **Ja i'm fine but i'm going to be gone for a while. So don't vait up on me. *_he opens the door and walks through and closes it behind him*_

**Itafox: **_*his ears dropped a bit. he walked upstairs to the guest room and sat on the floor, beside nekopan_*

***a week later***

**Gersnow: *** _walks down the itafox's driveway with his black coat behind him and black hat on top of his head and a satchel on his side_*

**Itafox: ***_he looks out the window, he sees gersnow walking down to his house. his tail wags and walks to the front foor and opens it_*

**Nekopan: *** _is sitting outside in the back of the house, working on origami. he sits quietly, concentrating on his folding_*

**Gersnow: *** _reaches the front steps and goes inside_* How is he itafox?

**Itafox: **He's getting better. He's sitting outside in the back. *_shuts door_*

**Gersnow: **Alright *_he takes his hat off and sets it on the table and continues to walk down the hallway and opens the patio door that leads to the back porch. he sees nekopan sitting and he stands there looking at him for a good few moments_*

**Nekopan: ***_his ears twitch, indicating that he senses hes not alone. he turns and looks at gersnow then turns back to his origami_*

**Gersnow: *** _sat next to him and clasped his hands together and stared at the scenery_*

**Nekopan: ***_continues folding. he finishes the crane he was working on and sets it down before picking up another blank square to fold another_*

**Gersnow: **You know if make 1000 cranes your vish vill be granted

**Nekopan: **i know. *_speaks softly, not making eye contact with him_*

**Gersnow: **Here i brought you something *_he digs into his satchel. he takes out a 3 feet black case out his satchel and gives it to nekopan_*

**Nekopan: ***opens the case and looks inside* its a katana...*_looks at him_* its very werr made. *_his voice is still soft, like he's feeling guilty of something or feeling timid_*

**Gersnow: **There is a scripture on the back of the blade

**Nekopan: ***_turns the sword over and looks at the blade. he sees the markings and puts the sword back in the case and sets it aside_* this brade has beaten evir many times. it was used to sray oni during the time when oni roamed the area. this sword was probabry used by someone who knew what they were up againts and how to defeat the oni. but at a cost. this brade is stained not onry with the brood of the oni, but with human brood as werr. this sword has done both good and evir. it arr depends on who's hands it ferr into. The name on the brade is the swordmaker's name.

**Gersnow: **That is vhy I am entrusting this blade to you Nekopan because I know you vill you use it for good purposes and protection.

**Nekopan: ***_looks away from him again_* arigato.

**Gersnow: **_*he nods_* Vell I better get packing again. *_he stands up and heads towards the patio door_*

**Nekopan: **gersnow?

**Gersnow: ***_he stops as touches the patio door handle_* Ja Nekopan vhat is it? *_he looks over his shoulder at him*_

**Nekopan: **do you brame me for what happened? *_his ears are flattened againts his head_* for getting possessed a second time...for charranging the demon i knew i courdnt fight. for attempting to kirr itafox and nearry succeeding. for making you choose which one of us wourd die. tormenting you about your brother and everything.

**Gersnow: **Nein. I don't blame you at all Nekopan. That demon has been causing me trouble ever since I first laid eyes on it. I knew the time vould come vhen he vould escape...So don't blame yourself for vhat you've done. You did nothing vrong.

**Nekopan: **its the second time i've been possessed...and after such a short amount of time too. am i rearry that weak? am i not as strong as i thought i was? *_pulls his knees to his chest and rest his chin on his knees_*

**Gersnow: ***_he sighs heavily and walks over to nekopan and kneels in front of him_* You are not veak Nekopan. Don't ever deny your inner strength and villpower inside of you. You are strong as an armada of samurai varriors. Sure you my have veaknesses but a varrior learns from them and becomes stronger. So you better vake up out of your little gloomy state and start valking forward vith your chin held high and all traits of a varrior inside of you.

**Nekopan: **thats not what im upset about. *_looks away from him_*

**Gersnow: **Then vhy are you upset, Nekopan. Is it because you couldn't defeat the demon yourself and protect those around you? Or is it because your little fear of ghosts and demons makes you an easy target to them?

**Nekopan: **the fact that i was possessed twice, i know i need to get stronger to prevent that from happening agian. that's nothing new to me. but the fact that i nearry kirred itafox and hurt you...what if i do it again? i dont want to hurt you. but what im upset about is the first demon knew. it knew that the other one was going to possess me and hurt you two. it showed me how i was going to hurt you and what the other demon rooked rike. yet i stirr ret it happen. what does that say about me?! what kind of friend am i? *_looks at him now_* i shourd have stayed away. i shourndt have gone back into the basement. i didnt berieve it even after it showed me how i was going to hurt and betray you. thats why im upset!

**Gersnow: ***_he doesnt say anything but picks up the katana and places it into his hands_*

**Nekopan: ***_grips the sword, not saying_ _anything_*

**Gersnow: ***_he stands back up_* You never once betrayed me Nekopan. And i know you never vill. Don't keep the unfortunate events locked in your mind. It's all in the past. You are still my best friend and I know you got my back as much as I got yours.*_he starts walking back up the porch and and slides open the patio door and walks down the hallway_*

**Nekopan: ***_stays quiet, his ears flat againts his head still_*

**Gersnow: ***_he grabs his hat and places it back on his head while he takes out a medium sized velvet box and two other big boxes next to it and walks out the front door*_

**Nekopan: ***_waits until hes gone before going back in the house, carring the sword_*

**Itafox: ***_walks out the kitchen and looks at him_* Hey. *_looks at the sword_* ? I never saw you with that?

**Nekopan: ***_looks at itafox_* gersnow gave it to me before he reft. where is he going?

**Itafox: ***_shrugs_*

**Nekopan: ***_looks back down_* hey, itafox?

**Itafox: **yes?

**Nekopan: **gersnow said he didnt brame me for what happened. but i have to know...do you? *_he then repeats what he said to gersnow*_

**Itafox: ***_smiles lightly and shakes head_* i dont blame you at all. Possessed once or twice, i still dont. Demons are stronger than us so you shouldnt feel bad about it at all.

**Nekopan: ***_ears are still flattened againts his head. even though hearing that did help him feel a bit better, he still was doubting himself_*

**Itafox: ***_walks over to him and hugs him_* Dont be so depressed about it nekopan. It wasnt your fault, it will never will be

**Nekopan: ***_lets him hug him for a moment. then he moves away_* im going for a wark. i wont be gone rong. *_walks off and out the house_*

**Itafox: **Ok. Please be careful

**Nekopan: ***_was already gone by time itafox spoke. he walked around with no destination in mind. he still felt bad about everything that had happened and yes he did blame himself. he knew what would happen and yet he still found a way to let it happen. he felt that he couldnt protect them then maybe he shouldnt be around them. he thought about which would be eaiser for him to accept, being alone again or watching his friends get hurt because of his mistakes. he leaned againts a tree, getting lost in these thoughts_*

*_suddenly there was an explosion nearby where nekopan was sitting_*

**Nekopan: ***_looks up_* an explosion?! *_starts running towards the area where it came from_* what could have caused that?

**Itafox: ***_his ears perked up. he quickly opened the door and ran outside where the noise came from_*

***a pillar of fire was shown above the trees which looked like it was channeling up towards teh clouds***

**Itafox: ***_itafox quickly turned into his fox form, running faster to where he saw the smoke coming from_*

***as they approached the fire there stood gersnow staring at his house that was in flames***

**Itafox: ***_He stopped running and turned into human_* Gersnow?!

**Nekopan: ***_goes into neko form and climbs up one of the trees before jumping from tree to tree. he stops and jumps out of the tree and lands in front of gersnow_* what happened?

**Gersnow: **I simply put the house on fire.

**Itafox: **Why?!

**Gersnow: **So nothing else can escape. *_he continues to stare at the fire_*

**Nekopan: **you're tryng to get rid of the demons so that this doesnt happen again. but didnt you think that the fire wourd break the containers and rerease everything in them?

**Gersnow: **If you look closely nekopan it's not the same fire as you usually see.

**Itafox and nekopan: ***_stares at the flames_*

*_inside of the flames stood several staffs and were glowing white_*

**Nekopan: **i get it. sacred fire.

**Gersnow: ***_nods_*

**Nekopan: **so does this mean you're giving up this research?

**Gersnow: **Nein. I gathered the books before i came to see you two. They're locked away in my summer home.

**Itafox: ***_continues starring at the flames, then turns and looks away_* ..

**Gersnow: **_*he sighs and shifts the satchel on his shoulder_* Vell in a few hours this place vould never be here as if it never existed.

**Nekopan: ***_continues to look into the flames_* werr. then what?

**Gersnow: **Simple. This place vould become trees again. As much i love to stay and chat but I have to get going before the sun sets down.

**Nekopan: **you're going to continue hunting these things arent you? that's why you're reaving

**Itafox: ***_ears slowly go halfway down and moves back. trembles a bit in anger_* ..

**Gersnow: **I don't just hunt demons you know. There are other things out there.

**Itafox: **...Your mad..*his voice cracks*

**Nekopan: ***looks at itafox and gersnow*

**Gersnow: ***_ looks at him and sighs_* I've been doing this for a decade Itafox. I think i've passed the mad level.

**Nekopan: **he's right though...this entire thing is abserd. you cant possibry do it arr.

**Itafox: ***_shakes head slowly_* Your right at that. *_his voice went a bit lower_* All this because of "research" ..

**gersnow: **No this isn't because of research itafox

**itafox: **Well to me, it kinda does! *_turns head, looking at him over his shoulder_*

**gersnow: **I'm trying to keep everyone safe.

**Nekopan: **what you're doing is not onry going to cost you your rife, but your sanity as werr!

**Gersnow: ***he sighs and shifts his bag over his shoulder* That's already has been long gone ever since...*he didnt finish and just turns and starts walking*

**Nekopan: **ever sine you kirred your brother...do you rearry think he wants you to do this? to throw away your rife in this quest of yours?

**Gersnow: **Pruger supported me actually. He vas right there vith me right in the beginning. He vas the one vho vanted to get rid all of these demons and creatures vho attack people.

**Nekopan: **dont you rearize the cost of arr this? its not onry your sanity that's reaving this worrd behind. weither we rike it or not, this worrd needs those creatures for the barace of nature to be kept even.

**Gersnow: ***he shakes his head* you don't understand, neither of you do. its

**Nekopan: **you can denigh it arr you rike. nature has two sides. and by doing this extermination research of yours, its throwing it off barance. it has to stop otherwise you're going to come across something that wirr not onry kirr you but make you an exampre to make others on the same quest stop.

**Itafox: **And you said your doing all this, to keep us safe..Dont you understand all this isnt?! Your angering these demons, which will charge right at your weakness! Which is the people that are close to you! This needs to stop!

**Nekopan: **and because those demons know that you're crose to us, they're onry going to keep targeting those you care about.

**Gersnow: **Don't you think i know that! *_he screams at them with tears in his eyes_* I've already lost my brother and I almost lost you two!

**Nekopan: ***_looks at him sadly_* then why continue if you know this. you shourd have stopped back when you were just starting. you were in over your head. why continue?

**Gersnow: **I'm trying to keep them away as they get more and more powerful by the second. You have no idea how many lives i've lost trying to fight them.

**Itafox: ***turns around and has a worried yet a serious look*

**Nekopan: **what wourd happen if you went off on one task and you died and we didnt know where you were or what you were doing? dont you think that we wourd have found out the hard way and tried to go after whatever kirred you for regenge?!

**Gersnow: **They've already killed me Nekopan but I'm not villing to give up.

**Nekopan: **i meant with you not coming back...

**Gersnow: **I vill come back because i'm the last one

**Itafox: **How are you so sure that you will!.

**Nekopan: **YOU DONT KNOW THAT! one of these times your going to do this and not come back. then what?

**Gersnow: ***_he takes the book from inside his coat and tosses it at nekopan_* That book contains all of researchers and people out there that are like me.

**Itafox: ***_grins teeth_* Gersnow..normally im not one of those people that would give someone rash decisions...either stay here, leave all this research behind permanetly, or go.

**Nekopan: ***_looks between them, shocked_* i-itafox...you cant mean that...

**Itafox: ***_has a complete serious face. ignoring nekopan_* if you go, your never hearing from us again..

**Gersnow: **Very well. *_he turns and walks away from them without looking back_ *

**Nekopan: **gersnow! you cant reave!

**Itafox: ***turns and walks away* so be it.

**Nekopan: ***_watches the two of them, standing in the one spot. he looks down after the two of them are out of site_* does our friendship mean nothing to either of them? what happened to us?

**Gersnow: ***_ignores him and walks off until he's out of earshot.*_

**Itafox: **_*continued walking away, biting his lower lip, trying very hard not to cry but it was failing. Silently, he cried until he made it back home*_

**Nekopan: **_*stays in his neko form, staying in that spot. He curls into a ball on the ground and refuses to leave. To him, it would mean that he accepted what was happening, and he refused to. But it looked like it was would have to be an idea he'd have to accept sooner or later*_ this cant be it for us… can it?

END


End file.
